Vengándonos de Sasuke Uchiha
by adoradoradegaara12
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha era el peor cerdo que se podía conocer en la historia, el peor cerdo de la cual ella alguna vez había estado enamorada ¿Lo peor? ¡Iba a salir con él! pero el hijo de perra la dejo plantada sin razón aparente, ahora, 2 años después de volverlo a ver, junto a tres ex-novias de Sasuke despechadas planean la dulce venganza ¿Funcionará o terminará patas arriba?
1. Chapter 1

_, les he traído una nueva historia, espero que les guste! nos leemos abajo_

* * *

Una joven de cabellos rosas empacaba una maleta algo enfadada, otra vez debían mudarse, por el ataque de histeria de su madre, porque había terminado con otro novio.

-¡Sakura, apresúrate!-le gritó su muy hermosa y joven madre desde abajo

Siempre ocurría lo mismo, al ser su madre una bella mama soltera de 38 años con cuerpo de una chica de 20 y su hermoso rostro de súper modelo de revistas, atraía a todos los hombres de la ciudad.

Pero luego la dejaban o ella los dejaba y terminaba deprimiéndose y huyendo como cobarde.

Sakura era de las chicas que no era vista por nadie. Por supuesto, era bonita, tenía lindo cuerpo pero no lo mostraba mucho por su ropa holgada.

Es decir, que cada vez que se iba de la ciudad, no perdía tiempo y lágrimas en despedidas. Después de todo, nunca había tenido amigos, aunque en realidad, si hubo una vez. Cuando tuvo 15, ella tenía un grupo de amigas, cada una tenía un novio, menos ella y un chico, un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

Era popular en extremo y muy deseado por todas las chicas pero él no les hacía caso.

Su grupo estaba conformado por:

Naruto y Hinata, Tenten y Neji, Gaara y Matsuri, Sasuke y ella. Todos muy amigos y se llevaban de lo mejor, pero Sasuke era muy serio y callado y a ella no le prestaba atención.

Jamás supo si él sabía, que ella moría por él. Estaba total y completamente enamorada de él pero no supo si fuera por eso que un día la invitó a salir o porque quería ganar un apuesta. Nunca lo supo ¿Por qué? ¡Porque el muy infeliz no fue! La dejó plantada por horas y ella llorando se volvió a su casa.

Y justo cuando necesitaba ayuda materna, su querida madre se había vuelto a deprimir y se tuvieron que ir de la ciudad, ella perdió a todos sus amigos y…perdió a Sasuke a pesar de que jamás lo había tenido.

Había perdido el contacto con todos y se quedó sin nadie más que su madre.

Ya con sus 17 casi 18 años, Sakura se había mudado más de 20 veces, un mínimo de 3 veces por año ¡Estaba harta de eso!

Pero ahora, volvía a Konoha luego de varios años, volvía, no sabía que pensar.

-Ya estoy lista mama-dejó sus maletas en el baúl-ya vámonos-entró al auto y su mama arrancó

Miró por última vez a Suna donde había vivido los últimos 6 meses y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Llegó su primer día de escuela, el SUYO, porque todos en Konoha ya habían comenzado hace rato, ella entraba a mitad del semestre.

Conocía la escuela, había sido su secundaria cuando tuvo 15, así que no tenía mapa ni nada.

Fue hacia el casillero que le asignaron y tomó unos libros para su próxima clase.

-¡OH POR DIOS!-se escuchó un grito en el pasillo y todos voltearon a ver quien gritaba-¡Estás aquí!-al verla en seguida la reconoció ¡Era Tenten!

La castaña corrió hacia ella y la abrazó a lo bestia, Sakura respondió feliz a ese abrazo, la había extrañado tanto.

Y no solo vino Tenten a abrazarla, sus antiguas amigas, Hinata y Matsuri también la abrazaron felices.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí-dijo Matsuri con una gran sonrisa

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que volvías?-preguntó Tenten

-Es que…perdimos el contacto y pensé que no importaría mucho

-¡Estás loca! Claro que importa ¡Recuperamos a nuestra amiga!-Hinata la abrazó

Sakura sonrió feliz de verlas de nuevo. Se separó de Hinata y preguntó aún con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?-las sonrisas de las chicas se esfumaron y Sakura se extrañó-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya no salimos con los chicos-dijo Matsuri

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada Sakura

-Cuando tú te fuiste…no sé porque, pero todo cambió, Sasuke comenzó a ignorarnos y se alejó, los chicos lo prefirieron a él y nos dejaron-dijo Tenten

-Ahora los populares son ellos, son el grupo de los idiotas-dijo Hinata rencorosa-los detesto, principalmente a Naruto y a Neji-se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-Lo peor es que son familiares-dijo Tenten-Hinata debe aguantárselo

-Lo detesto-dijo Hinata

Sakura se tocó el pecho con culpabilidad.

-Chicas yo…no lo sabía, cuanto lo siento-dijo triste

Tenten trató de volver a sonreír.

-Pero no dejamos que eso nos arruine la vida, seguimos viviendo-dijo Tenten-no los necesitamos-las chicas también sonrieron

-Vamos, te mostraremos la escuela-Sakura rió divertida

-Pero chicas yo ya estudié aquí, recuerdo como es

-No lo creo, han hecho reformas-dijo Hinata

-Muchas reformas-aclaró Tenten-debemos mostrártelas todas ¡Será un paseo largo!-la tomaron de los brazos y caminaron por toda la escuela

Llegaron al gimnasio y había un partido de básquet.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de todas las chicas al ver al grupo de Sasuke jugando contra otro equipo que no conocían.

-Este es el gimnasio-dijo Matsuri ignorando el juego

-¡Está gigante!-dijo Sakura un poco más fuerte llamando la atención de los jugadores

-AHA-se escuchó el grito de Naruto al haber sido golpeado por una pelota accidentalmente

-Lo siento Naruto-lo dijo Neji-no debiste haberte distraído

Sakura sonrió ignorando las miradas atónitas de sus conocidos.

-_Ah vuelto_-pensó Sasuke, el era el único que no mostraba su impresión

-Hola a todos los que no me conocen-dijo mirando al otro equipo-soy Sakura Haruno-un chico pálido y de cabello negro se le acercó

-Soy Sai, es un gusto conocerte-le dio la mano y Sai sonrió tétricamente asustando un poco a Sakura

Ninguna de las amigas de Sakura miraba a sus ex novios miraban con una sonrisa divertida a Sai.

-Mucho gusto

-Eres nueva ¿Verdad?-Sakura se rascó la cabeza con una gotita

-Algo así

-¿Algo así?

-Vine aquí hasta los 15, luego me fui y hoy volví- sonrió, Sai le devolvió la sonrisa

-Uh, ¿quién eres tú?- Sakura se giro

-¿Qué quieres Mónica?- dijo Tenten acercándose a ella

-¿Y a ti quien te hablo cabeza de globo?- dijo Regina parándose junto a Mónica

_-¿Y estas quiénes son?-_pensó Sakura confundida

-Solo estaba saludando a la chica nueva-dijo Mónica con una sonrisita

Las amigas de Sakura fruncieron el ceño.

-Nunca saludas a las nuevas, zorra, recuerdo cuando vino Hotaru, la marginaste igual que a todas

-Esa chica no valía la pena-dijo otra chica que venía con Mónica, Lana, rubia sin cerebro igual que Regina

-No queremos que le contagies sida a Sakura, así que mejor nos la llevamos-le contestó Matsuri entrecerrando los ojos

Un pelirrojo que estaba en el equipo de Sasuke curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Esas contestaciones suyas…_-pensó con diversión

-Es verdad, luego de todos los chicos que se tiraron es probable que tengan sífilis o sida-dijo Tenten despectiva

-Por lo menos yo estuve con alguien-dijo Mónica burlona-¿Ustedes estuvieron con alguien desde los…15?

-Ya Mónica-dijo Regina

-O mejor dicho, desde Naruto, Gaara y Neji-no pudo seguir hablando porque un puño fue a parar directo a su boca y la tiró al suelo

-¡Hinata!-gritó Sakura espantada al ver a la chica de ojos perlas con las cejas fruncidas y el puño con un poco de sangre

-¿Acabas de golpearme?-dijo Mónica limpiándose la sangre mientras se levantaba-¿Te atreviste a golpearme?-se acercó a ella para comenzar pelea

-Si ¿Y qué?-gruñó

-Chicas basta-trató de detener Sai con su extraña sonrisa-golpearse entre mujeres no está bien-un chico de cabello blanco, ojos violetas y dientes afilados lo empujó levemente

-Cállate Sai, las peleas de mujeres son las más sensuales-a Neji le salió una vena en la frente

-¡Cierra la boca Suigetsu! Estas hablando de mi prima-Hinata crujió los dientes ¿Y desde cuando le importaba al imbécil de su primo lo que dijeran de ella?

-Además quiero ver como la adorable Hinata le da una paliza a la cabeza hueca-Mónica tuvo un tic en el ojo

-¡Cállate dientes de serrucho!-le gritó apretando un puño

Sakura se puso entre las dos chicas y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa dijo:

-Por favor chicas, no hay que pelear, mantengámonos tranquilas-dijo separándolas un poco

Regina soltó una risa.

-Al parecer el grupo de idiotas ya tienen un cerebro ¿Eres Sakura Haruno?-la chico asintió sorprendida de que supiera su nombre-si lo sé ¿Cómo se tu nombre? Mi padre se acostó con tu madre una vez y me habló de su extraña hija de cabellos rosados, supuse que no habría ninguna otra chica de cabellos rosas

-Supusiste bien…

-Ya vámonos de aquí, me asquean-dijo Tenten-vamos chicas-todas voltearon y se fueron

Los chicos aún no cabían de su impresión.

-Vaya, Sakura ha vuelto, deberíamos ir a saludarla, no entiendo porque no lo hicimos recién-dijo Naruto-ya vuelvo-Gaara lo paró tomándolo del hombro

-No seas idiota Naruto, de seguro las chicas le llenaron la cabeza contra nosotros, si te le acercas te mandará de un golpe al otro lado del planeta

-Gaara tiene razón Naruto, piénsalo bien-dijo Neji

Pero mientras tanto el otro equipo hablaba de otra cosa.

-Gran golpe el que le dio Hinata a Mónica, casi se me salen los calzones de lo gracioso que fue-rió Suigetsu

Neji frunció el ceño ante la mención del nombre de su prima pero guardó silencio.

-Es extraño que reaccionara así con lo tranquila que es-dijo un chico de cabello naranja y muy alto, Juugo-de seguro tocaron su punto débil

Naruto bajó la cabeza y apretó el puño.

Había solo un chico del otro equipo que no decía nada, uno que era nuevo al igual que Sakura, más o menos, había llegado hace un mes pero eso no era mucho.

Su nombre era Utakata, serio, tranquilo, poco hablador, muy parecido a Sasuke, a diferencia de que el si era monógamo y cuando quería ser buena persona lo era. Eso es lo que pensaba él de Sasuke Uchiha, siempre lo veía salir con todas las chicas de la escuela, era un idiota.

En fin…Utakata no se había molestado en reaccionar cuando vinieron las chicas, ni cuando comenzaron a pelear, solo reaccionó muy a su manera al escuchar el nombre de cierta chica, Hotaru, esa joven totalmente torpe que había llamado su atención desde su primer día de clases.

Bastante hermosa, cabellos castaños, ojos celestes, grandioso cuerpo y una sonrisa e ingenuidad que atraerían a cualquiera. Ella era torpe con todas las letras, la primera vez que la vio, ella accidentalmente le había tirado toda su bandeja de comida (fue en el almuerzo) pero también era muy capaz, hacía lo que sea por mejorar día a día, siempre la veía de buen ánimo aunque era algo tímida, cuando quería sacaba toda su hiperactividad y eso le causaba algo de ternura.

Hinata estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, esa estúpida se había atrevido a insultarles y lo peor, con algo que realmente les dolía, la perra sabía donde pegar.

Los chicos lograron seguirlas pero escondidos, no querían provocar más furia en sus ex-novias, sabían por pura experiencia que si estas se enojaban más de lo que debían pagarían caro.

-Chicas esperen-pidió Sakura ya que las tres estaban casi corriendo

Las tres voltearon muy bruscamente y todos se detuvieron.

-Tú no sabes lo que sentimos Sakura-dijo Tenten con los ojos llorosos-¡Jamás sufriste lo que nosotras sufrimos!

-Tenten tranquila, Sakura no tiene la culpa de nada-le dijo Matsuri pero Tenten ya estaba fuera de control

-¡Perdimos a una amiga y luego a nuestros novios porque los imbéciles prefirieron todos irse con el estúpido del Uchiha!-Sakura apretó los puños y bajó la mirada

Los chicos tragaron saliva, sintieron un dolor profundo en el pecho por el dolor de las que fueron sus primeros amores.

Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Sakura, hace bastante que no la veía, estaba muy cambiada, para bien. Aunque a los 15 también estaba perfecta, no por cualquier cosa la había invitado a salir.

Lo malo es que tuvo que faltar a esa cita y cuando quiso explicarle el porqué a Sakura, ella se había ido del país y no la había vuelto a ver.

Pero ahora había vuelto y pensaba recompensarla, reconstruir la bonita amistad que habían tenido alguna vez y quien sabe…quizá podría invitarla a salir de nuevo si ella se lo permitía.

-No puedo seguir escuchándola-dijo Neji-me largo-se fue de allí

-Matsuri aún no ha empezado y no quiero estar aquí cuando lo haga-Gaara también se fue

-¿También te vas?-le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto

El chico le sonrió.

-No puedo dejarte solo en esta amigo-le dio un golpecito en el hombro

-¿Que no sé lo que han sufrido? ¿Estás bromeando?-Sakura alzó la voz-¡Mi madre se muda de país más de dos veces al año por los cerdos con los que se acuesta! ¡Llego aquí pensando que iba a tener amigos! Los consigo ¿Pero qué ocurre? No solo consigo amigos, si no también que me enamoro por primera vez-Sasuke sintió su pecho oprimirse ¿Sakura se había enamorado?-¿Que es lo mejor? ¡Me invita a salir! Ahí es donde aparece lo malo ¡El hijo de perra me deja plantada!-comenzó a llorar

-_Estaba…estaba enamorada de mí-_Sasuke se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo

-¡Luego de eso mi mamá se acuesta con otro que luego la deja y se deprime! Perdí a mis amigos y al amor de mi vida ¡Claro Tenten, yo nunca he sufrido!-salió corriendo de allí

Pasó por al lado de Naruto y Sasuke sin darse cuenta por las lágrimas.

-Sasuke… ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó su amigo

Este tenía la mirada gacha, parecía haberse deprimido.

-No importa, estoy bien pero…Hinata no parece estarlo-Naruto miró a la chica que alguna había amado y que aún secretamente amaba con todo su corazón

Tenía la cabeza gacha como sus otras dos amigas.

* * *

_Que les pareció? les dejó algo de curiosidad por saber como sigue? Merezco un review?_

_ustedes decidan mis lectoras queridas, nos leemos en proximos cap! _


	2. Hotaru

Sakura seguía llorando sin mirar por donde caminaba pero por no mirar chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-AU-dos voces fueron las que se escucharon, la de ella y otra chica-¡Lo siento!-dijeron a la vez y se miraron

-Oh ¿Tú eres Sakura Haruno?-preguntó la joven, era muy bonita, cabello castaño y ojos celestes

-Si ¿Te conozco?-se levantó más no la chica

-Sí, las chicas me han hablado mucho de ti-Sakura estiró la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa dulce y se levantó

-¿Las chicas?

-Tenten, Hinata, Matsuri-enumeró

Allí Sakura supo quién era.

-¡Ah! Eres Hotaru ¿Verdad?-la chica pareció confundida de que supiera su nombre-lo sé porque recién lo escuché de las chicas…-no iba a decir en qué circunstancias

-¡Vaya! Es genial…oye ¿Has estado llorando? ¡Oh no! ¿Fue porque te caíste? ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?-preguntó preocupada

-¡No, no!-se limpió las lágrimas-es algo un poco personal, no tiene gran importancia-sonrió

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó aún preocupada

-Totalmente ¿Quieres ir a caminar por ahí? Aún tenemos recreo-Hotaru sonrió

-¡Claro!

Durante lo que quedó del recreo, ambas se conocieron un poco más la una a la otra y se cayeron muy bien.

-¿Que tienes ahora?

-Historia

-¡También yo!-exclamó emocionada Hotaru-Tendremos en la misma… ¡AU!-gritó cuando se chocó con alguien y cuando estuvo a punto de caer fue atrapada por un par de brazos fuertes

Cuando se dio cuenta contra quien chocó se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

Sakura miró a las dos personas que estaban frente a ella y miró bien al chico que sostenía a Hotaru ¿Quien era? Le sonaba haberlo visto en algún lado pero no recordaba bien.

Pero si de algo se daba cuenta era que estaba demás, esos dos chicos se miraban demasiado intensamente, era obvio que debía irse de allí. Así lo hizo.

Hotaru miraba a Utakata completamente sonrojada, incapaz de reaccionar, había chocado nuevamente con él y había quedado como idiota, como siempre que estaba cerca de él.

-¿Estás bien?-él fue el primero en hablar sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

La chica sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó bruscamente haciendo sonreír a Utakata, se veía muy nerviosa.

-Si ¡Lamento haberme chocado contigo!-se tapó la boca avergonzada

-No pasa nada Hotaru, puede pasarle a cualquiera-dijo con comprensión

-¡Claro que no! ¡Me pasa solo a mí, soy una torpe y…! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-se interrumpió, ellos dos nunca habían hablado, cuando ella chocaba con él siempre salía corriendo para no seguir haciendo el ridículo, jamás le había dirigido la palabra

Esta vez fue el turno de Utakata de sonrojarse, mucho más leve que el sonrojo de Hotaru, tan solo era un leve rubor en las mejillas.

¿Cómo sabía él su nombre? ¡Pues lo había preguntado a cada persona viva en esa escuela! Claro que de manera discreta pero hasta que no averiguó el nombre de la dueña de ojos marrones que tanto había llamado su atención.

-…Escuché a unas chicas mencionándote una vez-dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, ocultó su rostro bajó su largo flequillo para que no se notara su vergüenza

-Ah…-bajó la mirada aún un poco sonrojada-tú eres Utakata ¿Verdad?-esta vez fue el turno del chico de preguntar

-¿Y tú cómo sabes?-Hotaru se sonrojó

-Bueno…yo…es que-trató de pensar una excusa-no, lo siento, no se me ocurre nada-admitió ya sin nada

Utakata rió y Hotaru se le quedó mirando, tenía la risa más bonita que jamás había escuchado.

-Oye… ¿Quieres…salir algún día?-le preguntó el chico

Se quedó totalmente SHOKEADA ante tal petición ¡Por dios, Utakata la estaba invitando a salir! No era un sueño, esto era la realidad, el chico más sexi (a sus ojos por lo menos) la estaba invitando a salir.

-Está bien si no quieres-dijo un poco decepcionado al ver que no contestaba

-¡No, no! Sí, me encantaría salir contigo-dijo rápidamente

-¡Oh! Genial, bueno…pásame tu número y yo te llamo-la chica le pasó su número-nos vemos Hotaru, te llamaré-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Hotaru esperó unos momentos y luego comenzó a gritar de la emoción.

Sakura llegó al aula y se sentó en un banco que estaba adelante de todo.

Comenzó a sacar las cosas y apenas se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Sakura-su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, no podía ser que esa persona estuviera sentada a su lado y que la estuviera saludando

Giró la cabeza como si fuera el exorcista y lo miró, Sasuke Uchiha estaba allí, más grande, desarrollado y sexi que nunca.

-Sasuke-dijo de mala gana y giró su vista hacia sus cosas

Sasuke notó el tono molesto de su voz, pero trató de ignorarlo y seguir hablándole.

-Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?-Sakura frunció el ceño dudosa de contestar

Pero lo hizo sin mirarlo.

-Bien-contestó secamente

-¿Que ha sido de tu vida? No pudimos volver a hablar-Sakura apretó uno de sus puños por debajo de la mesa

-¿Que quieres Sasuke?-esta vez lo miró

Sasuke tragó saliva, Sakura de verdad estaba molesta con él y como era bien idiota, no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarse con una chica con bronca.

-Solo quería ver que tal estabas…-dijo algo nervioso ¡Mierda! ¿Desde cuándo ÉL se ponía nervioso?

Sakura notó este hecho y le parecía un poco tierno el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera sudando la gota gorda por los nervios pero no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Pues ya lo sabes, me encuentro bien, ahora vete-Sasuke bajó la mirada

-De acuerdo, lamento haberte molestado-tomó su cosas y se fue a otro banco

Estaba decidido a recuperarla, Sakura siempre había sido muy importante para él y ahora la quería en su vida, haría lo que sea por recuperarla.

-Hola-saludó una voz a su lado

Giró, una chica pelirroja con anteojos le sonreía, era Karin, la conocía, su amigo Suigetsu la había nombrado alguna vez, la chica llevaba una cámara de video de las profesionales enfundada, ella formaba parte del noticiero de la escuela.

Miró a Sakura y luego volvió a Karin, un poquito de celos no estarían mal…

-Hola-saludó con una sonrisa seductora

Sakura escribía algo en su cuaderno cuando nuevamente sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-Sakura-era Hinata, parecía culpable, se mordía el labio inferior y tenía la mirada gacha-lo siento sabes que no quisimos decir eso-Sakura le sonrió

-Está bien Hinata, no estoy enojada con ustedes-Hinata suspiró aliviada

-Que bueno, no hubiera soportado perder a mi mejor amiga otra vez- ambas sonrieron

En ese momento, vieron a Hotaru entrando con corazoncitos alrededor de su cabeza, sus ojos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sentó detrás de ellas y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Que ocurre Hotaru?-preguntó Sakura

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Hinata extrañada

-Hablamos hace un rato-miró a la chica-¿Todo bien?-le preguntó al ver su rostro

-¡No saben lo que me ocurrió!-medio gritó emocionada-¡Me ha invitado a salir!-comenzó a aplaudir como una loca enamorada

-¿Quien?-ambas se acercaron emocionadas para saber el nombre del chico

Hotaru también se acercó y se los susurró.

-Utakata-Sakura no sabía quién era pero Hinata se tapó la boca

-¡Eres una suertuda! Utakata es muy guapo ¡Felicidades!-Hotaru volvió a aplaudir pero en ese momento llegó el profesor

Al terminar el día, todas las chicas se juntaron, se disculparon con Sakura y todo volvió a ser como antes.

-¡Utakata te invitó a salir AH!-todas se abrazaron-¡No lo puedo creer! Con lo callado que es-dijo Matsuri

-Perdóname que te lo diga Hinata pero Sasuke es muy callado y eso no le impidió salir con todo el…-se calló al instante

-Está bien Tenten, ya no me molesta-dijo para tranquilizarla

Mientras tanto…

-Utakata invitó a Hotaru a salir-le dijo Naruto a su grupo

-¡Es perfecto!-dijo Gaara-podríamos invitarlo a nuestro grupo y preguntarle cosas sobre las chicas

-Quizás así podríamos recuperarlas-dijo Neji

-Puede ser-dijo Naruto-¿Qué opinas Sasuke?

-Es buena idea

Lo vieron saliendo solo de la escuela y Naruto fue el primero en acercarse.

Como todo chico hiperactivo que era, pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y casi le gritó al hablarle.

-¡Hola!-Utakata se tapó un oído y luego lo miró extrañado

-Hola…-dijo simplemente esperando el porqué de que ahora varios chicos liderados por Sasuke lo hayan rodeado

-¿Eres Utakata verdad? ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!-gritó el rubio

Utakata se volvió a tapar el oído.

-¿Podría pedirte que no me dejaras sordo?-a Naruto le salió una gotita

-Lo siento-Utakata miró a todo el grupo allí y esperó una respuesta a su repentino acercamiento-ellos son mis amigos Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku No Gaara y Neji Hyuga

-Está bien… ¿Necesitan alguna tarea o algo parecido?-no es que era antipático, pero ellos jamás se le habían acercado y le parecía extraño que ahora le hablaran

-No ¿Por qué necesitaríamos algo?-dijo Gaara esta vez-Sasuke nos ha invitado a su casa para jugar un poco con la PlayStation ¿Te apuntas?-Utakata volvió a mirar a los que lo rodeaban

-MMM, de acuerdo-dijo con algo de indiferencia

-¡Genial!-volvió a gritar Naruto olvidándose de lo que le había pedido Utakata

Sasuke y Neji rieron divertidos.

-Andando-se fueron

Sakura llegó a su casa y su madre ya la esperaba.

-Cariño adivina qué, te he conseguido un trabajo-Sakura se emocionó, había estado buscando un trabajo para empezar a conseguir su propio dinero

-¡Genial! ¿Dónde?

-Como mesera en un restaurante donde pagan muy bien-Sakura aplaudió contenta

-Mesera es genial para comenzar con un trabajo ¡Gracias mamá!-le dio un abrazo

-Por cierto hija, hoy saldré así que si quieres puedes invitar amigas-Sakura rodó los ojos, apenas ya habían llegado y su madre salía con alguien

-Mamá, no voy a irme otra vez de esta ciudad-dijo Sakura seriamente

-Claro que no nos iremos Sakura, acabamos de mudarnos-sonrió-no me esperes despierta-se fue a su habitación

Sakura suspiró fastidiada, no sabía si eso era verdad.

Corrió hacia el teléfono y marcó el primer número que se le ocurrió, el de Tenten.

-Tenten ¡Hoy hay pijamada en casa!-gritó

En la noche estaban Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Matsuri y Hotaru comiendo pizzas y charlando animadamente.

-Así que chocó contra Utakata y por poco le explota la cabeza de lo roja que estaba-rió Sakura contando lo ocurrido entre Hotaru y Utakata

Todas rieron.

-¿Y qué tal tú Sakura? Me han dicho que te mudabas mucho de ciudad ¿Has tenido algún novio?-preguntó Hotaru

-No-dijo rápidamente-como me mudaba tan seguido de ciudad ni amigos tenía, Konoha fue el lugar donde más duré, casi un año-sonrió-espero no irme esta vez, aunque si mi mamá logra no deprimirse por unos meses más, yo cumpliré 18 y ella se podrá ir sola

-No hablemos de amor ¿Puede ser?-pidió Matsuri

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-dijo Tenten

-Cuenta Sakura ¿Has conseguido algún trabajo?-preguntó Hinata tratando de cambiar el tema

-¡Sí! Mamá me consiguió uno, ni me dio tiempo de buscar, seré mesera en un restaurante cerca de aquí

-¡Es genial!-dijo Hotaru

-¿Quieren tomar algo? Veré que tenemos en la heladera-se paró y abrió la heladera, había un paquete de doce latas de cervezas y una nota pegada

_Para que comiences a divertirte un poco._

_Te quiere, Mamá._

-Chicas ¿A alguna le gusta la cerveza?

En la casa de Sasuke hacían lo mismo que las chicas, solo que a Sasuke no le habían dejado las cervezas, las había comprado él.

-Maldita sea Utakata ¿Practicas en tu casa?-se quejó Gaara, le estaba pateando el trasero

El nombrado rió, se la estaba pasando bien.

-A veces, pero con mi hermanito de 8 años, no es mucho

En realidad todos se la estaban bien, se habían olvidado de preguntarle algo acerca de las chicas.

-Utakata-llamó Sasuke y este lo miró-toma algo-le tiró una lata de cerveza-tranquilo, no terminarás borracho, no hay tantas, quizá solo te rías un poco-Utakata sonrió y dio un sorbo

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?-preguntó luego de un rato mientras Sasuke jugaba contra Naruto

-Claro-respondió Neji

-¿Por qué no me preguntan sobre las chicas de una vez?-todos se quedaron callados pero Neji rápidamente habló

-¿Disculpa?

-No soy idiota, yo se que ustedes quieren saber sobre sus ex, ex amiga en tu caso Sasuke-dijo despacio-lamento decepcionarlos chicos, pero aún no he salido con Hotaru y no sé nada sobre ellas-se paró y tomó su mochila-en verdad no creí que fueran tan hipócritas como para utilizar a alguien para su beneficio, púdranse-se fue

Los dejó sintiéndose bastante culpables.

-Demonios, es listo-dijo Neji-o somos tan obvios que hasta el idiota de Naruto se daría cuenta

-¡HEY!-se quejó este

-Tiene razón-dijo Gaara-pero realmente quería saber algo de Matsuri, la extraño-dijo frustrado

* * *

_Lo puse rapidito porque estoy muy ocupada y es el único momento en el que puedo publicar, espero que les haya gustado! Pongan reviews!_


	3. Las novias de Sasuke

Al día siguiente, Utakata caminaba hacia la escuela cuando nuevamente fue rodeado.

-Ya déjenme en paz, les dije que no sabía nada-dijo saliéndose de sus casillas, cosa que era muy difícil en él

-Solo queríamos disculparnos-dijo sinceramente el rubio

-Les hablo en serio, no tengo nada para decirles de las chicas ¡Pregúntenle a Sai! Él fue el primero en saludar a la nueva…creo que se llamaba Sakura-Sasuke dio un respingo ante la mención del nombre

-Está bien, no hay problema ¿Porqué no empezamos de nuevo?-continuó Naruto

Utakata miró a todos, Naruto era el único que parecía verdaderamente arrepentido, pero si algo había aprendido de su tiempo en el colegio, era que Gaara, Neji y Sasuke no mostraban sus sentimientos con expresiones.

-Bien ya que-dijo levantando los hombros

Naruto abrazó sus hombros y levantó una mano al aire.

-¡Genial!-a Utakata y el resto de sus amigos les salió una gotita en la cabeza

Los miró a los otros tres esperando una disculpa de ellos también, pero sabía que era mucho pedir.

-Lo sentimos….-dijo Sasuke-en serio

-Nos comportamos como unos idiotas-aceptó Neji

-Tienen razón-terminó Gaara

Eso sinceramente había sorprendido a Utakata y a Naruto.

-Está bien, están perdonados

-Y… ¿Ya invitaste a salir a Hotaru?-preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara

Utakata se sonrojó levemente.

-No aún, pensaba invitarla…

-¡Ahora!-le gritó Gaara y lo empujó hacia delante

Su nuevo grupo de amigos de escondió detrás de una pared para observar el espectáculo.

Hotaru venía charlando junto a Matsuri ya que ambas vivían cerca.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!-gritó Utakata llamando no solo la atención de Hotaru, si no la de algunos que pasaban

-¿Utakata?-el chico se puso rígido de repente y estaba bastante rojo

Se dio vuelta y la vio. Ella tenía sus ojos puestos en él, en sus ojos precisamente y Matsuri lo miraba como si estuviera algo loco.

-Creo que me voy…lo dejaré solos-Matsuri le dio un codazo sugestivo en las costillas a Hotaru haciéndola sonrojar y se fue luego de guiñarle un ojo

Gaara la siguió con la mirada.

-Creo que yo también me voy, díganme como le fue a Utakata-salió corriendo tras ella

Hotaru le sonrió al castaño.

-¿Cómo estás, Utakata?-sonrió con dulzura

-Yo… estoy muy bien gracias ¿Que tal tú?

-Bien gracias, yo…quería hablar contigo de algo importante-Hotaru comenzó a sentir inseguridades ¿Qué tal si le decía que lo de la cita era un error? Que en verdad no quería salir con ella y solo había sido para reírse un rato, no podía escuchar eso, no lo soportaría

-No-dijo ella bajando la mirada-no lo digas, se lo que quieres decirme-Utakata se puso nervioso ¿Lo sabía?-y no quiero escucharlo-su cara pasó a ser una de confusión

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-¡Ya sé que quieres decirme que lo de la cita es un error, así que no me lo digas y déjame en paz!-dijo enojada

A Sasuke, Neji y Naruto les salió una gota en la cabeza ¿Porqué la chica había sacado esas conclusiones?

-¡No! No es así, por supuesto que quiero salir contigo, es más, iba a invitarte este viernes al cine

-¿He…?-Hotaru volvió a ponerse roja, completamente avergonzada-ah…con que eso era

-Está bien si no quieres ir…-dijo algo decepcionado

-¡Por supuesto que quiero ir!-gritó para luego taparse la boca-lo siento, parezco una desquiciada-rió

-Sí que lo pareces, ya deja de hacer el ridículo y métete en una caja-dijo Mónica que venía caminando con su séquito

Sus rubias tontas rieron.

Hotaru bajó la mirada entre triste y avergonzada. Utakata frunció el ceño.

-Cierra la boca Mónica, a menos de que quieras que cuente tu pequeño secreto-Mónica dejó de reír de repente

-No te atreverías-Utakata sonrió de lado

-¿Quieres probarme?-Mónica se tapó la boca y salió corriendo

-¡Espera Mónica!-las rubias la siguieron

-¿Que secreto?-le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke y Neji

Ambos levantaron los hombros en señal de que no sabían y siguieron escuchando.

Hotaru juntos sus manos como una loca enamorada, Utakata la había defendido.

-Gracias por eso-el chico le sonrió

-¿Que dices entonces? ¿Salimos?-Hotaru se mordió el labio pero sonrió

-Por supuesto, me encantaría-miró la hora-debo irme a clases si no llegaré tarde-sonrió-nos vemos el viernes-se fue

Sus amigos salieron de su escondite.

-¡Muy bien Utakata! Lo hiciste al fin-el chico estaba medio tonto por lo recién hecho, tenía una sonrisa idiota en el rostro

-Por cierto ¿Cuál es el secreto de Mónica?-preguntó un muy curioso Naruto

-Siendo su primo hay muchas cosas que sé

-¿Eres el primo de Mónica?-dijo Sasuke sin creérselo-no puedo creerlo

-Créelo-sacó su celular y les enseñó una foto-y este…es el secreto de Mónica

-¡WOW!-medio gritó Naruto-¡Qué asco!

Matsuri caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Utakata a Hotaru.

-Hola Matsuri-escuchó la seductora voz de su ex-novio

Ella lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-Espera ¡Espera!-pidió y se puso junto a ella

-¿Que quieres Gaara?-dijo de mala manera

-Solo quería saludarte

-Hola-dijo secamente y siguió caminando, Gaara volvió a retomar su paso

-Vamos cariño, no seas así

-No me llames cariño y no se a que te refieres-cada vez estaba más enojada, el hecho de que Gaara la estuviera siguiendo la ponía muy nerviosa y furiosa a la vez

-Solo quiero que hablemos por favor-pidió

Matsuri se detuvo en seco y lo miró enojada.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar? Dejamos de hablar el día que decidiste irte con Sasuke ¡Cobarde!-gritó enojada pero se calló repentinamente cuando Gaara la empujó contra la pared y puso su cara muy cerca de la de ella

-Fui un idiota, lo admito-su aliento chocaba contra la boca de Matsuri, esta sintió que pronto echaría a llorar, hace tanto que anhelaba estar así con Gaara-pero jamás dejé de pensar en ti, ni un solo momento

-Estuviste con otras mujeres-quiso mirar hacia otro lado pero Gaara tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo

-Para intentar olvidarme de ti…-Matsuri lo miró con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos esperando que continuara-y no funcionó, Matsuri te quiero como el primer día que te pedí ser mi novia hasta quizá más-una lágrima por fin cayó del ojo de la chica y Gaara la limpió con dulzura-te he extrañado mucho-se acercó para besarla pero cuando estuvo tan cerca Matsuri lo empujó y lo apartó

-No-dijo muy seria-no podemos solo un día volver porque a ti se te dio la gana, no soy un fácil Gaara, tendrás que volverte a ganar mi corazón-se fue

-Así lo haré

Llegado el recreo un grito se escuchó por todo el colegio.

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser!-gritó Tenten emocionada

-¡Al fin lo hizo!-gritó Hinata

-¡Utakata te invitó a salir con fecha y todo!-gritó Sakura esta vez

Hotaru intentaba callarlas avergonzada mientras que Matsuri reía ante la ocurrencia de sus amigas.

-Tranquilas, pero si… ¿Puedes creerlo? Chocó conmigo y con Matsuri y me invitó a salir ¡Fue genial!

-Realmente estoy tan feliz por ti amiga-dijo Sakura

Hotaru sonrió sonrojada.

-Parece muy interesado en ti-dijo Hinata-bastante

-¡Pues se nota que lo está!-dijo Tenten y dio un aplauso

-Y además es muy guapo-dijo Matsuri

-Ya chicas, podemos pasar a otro tema, no soy lo más importante ¿Sakura cuando empiezas tu nuevo trabajo?-Sakura rió

-Hoy después de la escuela

-¡Mucha suerte en ese caso!

-Gracias…-en ese momento se detuvo completamente dura

Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la pared en pose de galán charlando con Ino Yamanaka, la jefa de porristas, apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

-Sakura…-susurró Hinata-lo siento tanto-la chica volteó y se fue

Al final del día se fue sola de la escuela y rápidamente llegó al restaurante.

-WOW, este lugar es un lujo, bien hecho mamá-entró

-¿Tú eres Sakura Haruno?-preguntó un hombre pelado, gordinflón, vestido de traje y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Si lo soy-le sonrió de vuelta

-Soy Rupert Dasani, un placer-se dieron la mano-seré tu nuevo jefe

-Que bueno conocerlo

-Te explicaré, tu madre me explicó bien tus horarios y tienes unos especialmente para que no choquen con tu horario escolar, vienes todos los días después de la escuela y te quedas hasta las 21:30 de la noche ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto señor

-Te presentaré a tus compañeros, te daré un uniforme y podrás empezar-la chica asintió y siguió al hombre

Al principio fue algo complicado, recordar que mesa era cuál, para quién era el pedido, pero Sakura se esmeraba mucho en lo que hacía y pudo lograrlo.

Ya cuando era las 20:30 vio entrar al restaurante a Sasuke.

-¿Qué demonios?-él venía solo pero bien vestido ¿Acaso tenía una cita?

-Pero que chico apuesto-dijo Ruth, una mujer de 35 años que trabajaba con Sakura

-Yo lo conozco-dijo Arriana, una chica de 19 años-bueno en realidad no, lo he visto salir con muchas chicas

-Atiéndelo tú Sakura

-¡No!-se tapó la boca-lo siento, no quise gritar, no puedo atenderlo, por favor, atiéndalo alguna de ustedes

-Cariño, no puedo, estoy con 4 mesas y aún espero sus órdenes-dijo Ruth

-Y yo-dijo Arriana levantando una bandeja que contenía tres platos-debo llevar esto a su mesa, lo siento Sakura-se fue

¡Demonios y su mala suerte!

-_Está bien, no puede ser tan difícil, háblale como si no lo conocieras, solo debes tomarle la orden_-tomó aire y caminó hacia Sasuke

-Hola buenas noches, seré su mesera hoy ¿Ya sabe lo que desea ordenar?-Sasuke la miró y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara

-Sakura, buenas noches, te ves linda con ese uniforme

-¿Aún no lo sabe?-se hizo la tonta

Sasuke levantó una ceja, con que así quería jugar.

-No, aún no ordenaré nada, muchas gracias-Sakura hizo una leve reverencia

-Cuando quiera ordenar tan solo llámame-salió medio corriendo de ahí

Ruth ya estaba ahí dejando su bandeja vacía.

-¿No ha pedido nada? Quizá está esperando a alguien ¡Oh mira! Allí se está levantando, una jovencita pelirroja se acercó a él-Sakura miró hacia allí, la chica era Karin, era la periodista de la escuela ¿Que hacía con ella? ¿No estaba hoy coqueteando con Ino?

Karin rió sonrojada, seguro por un comentario que Sasuke le había hecho.

-Idiota-susurró

-Voy a escribir un libro infantil-le dijo Karin

Karin además de periodista era caritativa y muy buena con todos. Sakura trató de no molestarse y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

La chica habló en francés.

-Eres súper sexi cuando hablas en francés-le dijo Sasuke seductor

-MMM gracias-se acercó a él y lo besó

-AMM…mejor vuelvo luego-dijo tragando saliva y yéndose

Su siguiente noche en el restaurante no fue mejor, ya que Sasuke volvió y no estaba solo.

-Pero no está con la pelirroja-dijo Ruth extrañada

Estaba con Ino, besándose como dos condenados.

-¿Tiene dos novias?-dijo Ruth extrañada

-Y le digo ¿Porqué no hacemos el salto del oso?-dijo Ino cuando por fin comenzaron a hablar

-¿El salto del oso?-Sasuke fingió interés

Sakura estaba frente a ellos tratando de encontrar un momento para preguntarles lo que querían comer sin interrumpirlos.

Ino tomó su menú pero Sasuke se lo quitó y miró a Sakura.

-Dos ensaladas grandes con agua mineral por favor-Sakura anotó-salmón para ella y langosta para mí

-Me encanta que hagas eso-dijo Ino relamiéndose los labios

-Me encanta hacer eso-miró a Ino

Sakura apretó su libreta al ver como ambos comenzaban a besarse otra vez.

-No tenemos ninguna prisa-le dijo en un momento Sasuke a Sakura antes de que se fuera

El chico con mucha diversión pudo divisar el rastro de celos en los ojos de Sakura.

Y la tercera noche fue peor.

Allí estaba con Konan, una joven vegetariana según tenía entendido Sakura.

-Es la primera vez que vengo aquí, espero que tengan platos vegetarianos-dijo Sasuke

-_¿La primera vez que viene aquí? ¡Hipócrita!-_pensó furiosa Sakura

-Ah no ¿Carne?-tiró el menú en la mesa-perdona, vámonos-se levantó-si quisiera torturar animales me iría a un laboratorio-la pelirrosa levantó una ceja, no podía negarlo, Sasuke hacía muy bien su papel

Konan lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarse.

-Cosa que nunca haría…porque torturan animales-terminó él

Ruth le dijo a Sakura.

-No soy nadie para juzgar pero las vegetarianas siempre suelen ser unas regaladas-las tres agudizaron los oídos

Konan se acercó a su rostro.

-Por ti…comería toda la carne de este restaurante-le dio y allí va otra vez, Sasuke comiéndose el rostro de otra chica

-Se los dije-dijo Ruth divertida

-No lo entiendo-dijo Sakura-todas las chicas parecen estupendas ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta de que Sasuke las engaña?

-Él es un profesional-comenzó Arriana-sale con distintos tipos de chicas, como has visto, que jamás se hablarían y luego les dice que su padre no lo deja tener novia durante la temporada de baloncesto y que tiene que guardar el secreto-Sakura la miró con cejas levantadas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Arriana frunció el rostro y tapó su boca

-No sé, solo lo adiviné-y salió de allí llorando

Sakura y Ruth se miraron.

-Iré a hablar con ella-dijo Ruth y salió

Sakura miró a las "bonita" pareja y frunció el ceño. Sasuke era un verdadero patán.

Pero era el patán que alguna vez había amado con todo su corazón.

* * *

_Y? que les pareció el capitulo? Algunas pensaban que el Sasuke de mi resumen no era real? Pues aquí lo tienen! Es un verdadero cerdo y no termina ahí he._

_Este capitulo merece un modesto review? Yo se que si les gusto!_

_Nos leemos en el prox cap! Hasta luego besos!11_


	4. Las ex se conocen

En la escuela Sasuke era amado por todos, caminaba con su grupo mientras todo el mundo lo saludaba.

-¡He Sasuke! ¿Qué onda?-lo saludó un chico y chocó palmas con él

Gaara, Neji y Naruto también eran saludados por todos.

Sakura estaba sentada junto a sus amigas cuando Hotaru llegó y se sentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola chicas-saludó con emoción

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita Hotaru?-preguntó Tenten

Ya era lunes y la cita de Hotaru y Utakata había pasado sin que las chicas tuvieran noticias de ella durante todo el fin de semana.

-¡Fue maravillosa! Utakata es todo un caballero-dijo risueña-volveremos a salir el viernes después de la escuela ¡Muero porque llegue el día!-casi gritó

-¡Qué emoción!-dijo su grupo de amigas

-Oigan ¿Se unirán a algún club?-preguntó Sai

-¡AH! ¡Sai! No te aparezcas de la nada-gritó Sakura asustada

Sasuke volteó a ver el porqué del grito de Sakura, frunció el ceño ante lo que vio. Sakura hablaba con el estúpido rarito de Sai, primero estaba seria y luego pasó a reír.

-Maldita sea-susurró

Los pasillos enormes estaban llenos de gente y mesas, donde había patrocinadores de distintos clubes, sonrió, el se uniría a algunos.

Las chicas se levantaron.

-Separémonos y veamos los distintos clubes-dijo Hinata

-De acuerdo

Sasuke comenzó a caminar y se puso detrás de Ino.

-Hola preciosa-le dio un beso en la oreja

-Hola-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

Sasuke puso algo de dinero en la mesa e Ino le entregó un papel.

-Nos vemos luego-dijo él y siguió caminando

Llegó a la mesa dónde estaba Konan, le tocó el trasero y luego se anotó en ese club.

-Gracias-sonrió ella

Sasuke le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando.

Llegó a la mesa de Karin, esta repartía pastelitos. Se puso delante de ella.

-Hola Sasuke-la chica tomó un pastelito de chocolate y pasó su dedo por él-toma, prueba un poco-dijo seductoramente, Sasuke chupó su dedo

-Delicioso-se lamió los labios y continuó caminando

Bingo, allí estaba Sakura inscribiéndose en el club de lectura.

-Hola Sakura-se puso de costado a ella y se inscribió

-Sasuke-dijo ella con indiferencia-no sabía que te gustaba leer

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi preciosa-le guiñó un ojo-podríamos conocernos más si tú quieres-le besó la mejilla y se fue

Sasuke estaba completamente roja.

Neji caminaba buscando algún club que le interesase cuando vio a Tenten inscribiéndose a un club de deportes.

-Tenten hola-ella frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado

-Gracias por inscribirte-le dijo una joven que patrocinaba

Neji también se inscribió y la siguió para que no se fuera.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-No quiero hablar contigo, déjame tranquila

-Espera ¿Qué tal si tomamos un café?

-Olvídalo Neji-le dijo ella sin mirarlo y siguió caminando

Neji la paró de un hombro y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Por favor?-pidió poniendo carita de perro degollado

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien-Neji sonrió y la arrastró hacia un café

Hinata hacía fila para inscribirse en el club de periodismo cuando oyó la estridente voz de su ex-novio.

-¡Hinata! ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó alegremente

-No te interesa-dio un paso hacia adelante

-Vamos Hinata, habla conmigo-rogó Naruto

-¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo de repente?-dio otro paso y ya era su turno, escribió su nombre

-Porque te extraño-Hinata se apartó para que otros pudieran inscribirse

-¿En serio?-dijo con sarcasmo-¿Comienzas a extrañarme luego de dos años de terminar? Lo siento, pero yo ya te superé-quiso comenzar a caminar pero Naruto evitó que se vaya poniendo un brazo a un lado de la mesa-apártate Naruto-dijo Hinata muy seria para evitar las lágrimas que se avecinaban

Ella, a comparación de sus amigas, amaba a Naruto a pesar de lo que le había hecho, pero no podía perdonarlo, le había roto el corazón de la manera más ruin.

-Por favor Hinata, solo quiero charlar-pidió

La nombrada bajó la mirada y en su momento de distracción, Naruto logró apartarla un poco más y chocarla contra la pared.

-Te lo pido Hinata, dame una oportunidad de remediar mi estupidez, cuando estábamos de novios lo hacías siempre y nunca te arrepentías ¿Recuerdas?-una lágrima cayó de uno de los ojos de Hinata al recordar sus momentos felices como novios-no llores pequeña-limpió la lágrima-anda, vayamos a dar un paseo

Hinata lo miró y suspiró.

-Está bien, solo un rato

-¡Sí!-Naruto dio un salto en el aire haciendo reír a Hinata, seguía siendo el chico efusivo que tanto amaba-eso es, amo verte reír ¡Vamos!-tomó su mano y la arrastró a quien sabe dónde

Gaara se anotó en un club cualquiera casi sin prestar atención y siguió caminando.

Logró ver a Matsuri terminando de anotarse en el club de guitarra, él ya se había anotado ahí hace un rato.

-Matsuri ¿Cómo estás preciosa?-la atrapó de la cintura

La chica rodó los ojos reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Hola Gaara-lo apartó y siguió mirando mesas con Gaara detrás de ella

-¿Sabes tocar guitarra?

-El año pasado comencé un curso pero no pude terminarlo, por eso quiero continuar

-Qué bueno que te inscribiste en ese club-Matsuri lo miró con curiosidad

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Gaara sonrió

-Porque yo también lo hice-Matsuri rodó los ojos ante la ocurrencia del chico-así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos

-Que bueno-dijo con indiferencia

Gaara frunció los labios, Matsuri se lo estaba poniendo un poco difícil.

-Oh vamos Matsuri, lo estoy intentando

-Me alegra que lo intentes Gaara-se detuvo y lo miró-pero ponte en mi lugar ¿No sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando me dejaste? Te ame muchísimo Gaara, pero mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando escogiste dejarme-Gaara la tomó de los hombros y la pegó contra la pared, estaban en un pasillo en el cual ya no había mesas y nada de gente

-¡Por el amor de dios Matsuri, fui un imbécil! Lo reconozco, era un imbécil que me dejé influenciar-se acercó más a ella-pero eso ya no volverá a ocurrir

-Gaara aléjate-pidió ella con la voz quebrada

-Ya no, Matsuri-tomó su mentón para hacer que lo mirara-te amo más que a nada en el mundo

-¡No basta!-trató de alejarlo pero Gaara se apretó más contra ella-¡No me digas esas mentiras! ¿No ves lo mucho que me lastimas?-para estas alturas ella ya estaba llorando desconsoladamente

-¡No son mentiras!-puso ambas manos en el rostro de Matsuri para tener toda su atención-es la verdad-se acercó aún más a ella rozando los labios-mi amor por ti jamás se esfumó, jamás y estoy seguro que el tuyo por mi tampoco-Matsuri no respondió pero cerró los ojos para no mirarlo-abre los ojos-susurró

Esta no supo porque pero así lo hizo y se encontró con los ojos de su amado.

-Matsuri…te amo-y terminó de acortar la distancia que había entre ambos para poder besarla

La chica dejó de llorar y se dejó llevar por esos dulces labios que llevaba tiempo sin probar, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y terminó completamente pegada contra la pared.

Cuando se separaron, Matsuri miraba hacia abajo algo avergonzada.

-¿Que dices Matsuri? ¿Volvemos? ¿Me das una oportunidad de reparar mi error?

-No sé si pueda Gaara…-lo miró, error, se quedó hipnotizada con sus ojos aguamarina-la herida aún está abierta-dijo con la voz algo quebrada

-Yo fui el que la abrió y yo seré el que la cierre, lo prometo-no se acercó más, sabía que a partir de allí le tocaba a Matsuri decidir

Y su decisión no tardó en llegar sin palabras, más bien llegó con su preciado beso.

Hotaru había encontrado un solo club que le interesara, el de baile, ella amaba bailar, lo hacía desde pequeña y por eso se inscribió en ese.

-Gracias-agradeció el patrocinador

-Hasta luego-dijo ella y volteó para irse

Como siempre, chocó con Utakata.

-¡Utakata!-se sonrojó-hola

-Hola Hotaru-le sonrió-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…me inscribo en este club-señaló el cartel dónde decía "Club de Baile"

-Con que te gusta bailar…me gustaría verte haciéndolo algún día, de seguro lo haces muy bien-Hotaru volvió a sonrojarse

-Bueno…no quiero presumir-ambos rieron-¿Tú te anotaste el algo?-Utakata levantó los hombros

-No había nada que me gustase en especial, así que el profesor de gimnasia me ofreció ser su asistente

-¿Y aceptaste?

-Le dije que lo pensaría

-¡Di que no!-Utakata la miró sorprendido

-¿Por qué?

-Gay-sensei es un loco, además ya tiene un asistente y es Rock Lee ¿Quieres acaso terminar cómo él?-Utakata entrecerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria para saber quién era Lee

-¡Oh por dios! Ya sé quién es ¿Está así de loco por culpa de Gay-sensei?-Hotaru asintió-creo que mejor digo que no…-Hotaru sonrió-tienes una linda sonrisa-el color no tardó en subir al rostro de la chica

-Gracias, eres muy lindo-se tocó las mejillas que ardían

-Tú lo eres más-sinceramente no se reconocía ¿Desde cuándo hablaba con tantas cursilerías?-_supongo que esto es estar enamorado_

Al otro día, Sakura tenía sola su clase de gimnasia ya que sus amigas tenían clases distintas.

-Bueno chicas-dijo una profesora desconocida para ella cuando entraron y se sentaron en las gradas-la entrenadora Smith está en el hospital así que juntaremos las clases de la primera hora-todas soltaron un suspiro-si, si ya se, todas nos odiamos-dijo con indiferencia

-No, la odiamos a usted-dijo una joven que estaba sentada debajo de Sakura

Era Konan.

Siguió su vista por las gradas, muchas chicas que veía en su clase, Karin, más chicas, Ino, más chicas… ¡Un momento! ¿Karin, Ino, Konan? ¿Las tres juntas en un mismo lugar? Nada bueno saldría de esta clase

-Muy graciosa niña hippie-leyó su lista y nombró a un par de chicas-son el primer equipo y el segundo equipo, quiero a Konan, Ino, Karin, Alexia y…-miró a Sakura-cómo te llames tú-Sakura se levantó

-Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno-caminó junto a Ino-¿Tú eres Ino no? Yo soy Sakura-dijo amigablemente

-¿Y qué?

Karin y Alexia se pusieron adelante, Ino atrás y Konan y Sakura de costado.

-Anoche no fuiste a la fiesta ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Alexia a Karin

-Es algo muy secreto, no le puedes decir a nadie-Ino recibió la bola y miró hacia delante-estoy saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha-completamente enfurecida lanzó el balón que dio justo en el rostro de Karin, que suerte que no tenía los anteojos-¡HEY!

-Perdona-se hizo la inocente-se me escapó

-Bueno no importa-dio un aplauso-estoy bien, chicas a jugar-otro balón le dio en el rostro y esta vez cayó hacia atrás

Ino sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-dijo Karin molesta dándole un empujón

-¡Es mío! No te acerques a él-comenzaron a empujarse pero Konan se puso entre ellas

-¡Chicas, chicas! No peleen, esto es estúpido-ambas trataban de alcanzarse

-¡No es nada estúpido! Yo salgo con Sasuke-Konan abrió la boca y la empujó por fin logrando apartarla de Karin

Le lanzó el balón tratando de golpearla pero Ino lo atrapó.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Yo estoy saliendo con Sasuke-afirmó Konan

-¡No es cierto!-gritó Ino y le tiró el balón

Konan logró agacharse justo a tiempo y el balón dio de lleno contra Sakura.

-¡AUCH!

Y así comenzó una pelea donde de alguna manera Sakura terminó involucrada.

-¡Están castigadas después de clases!-gritó histérica la entrenadora luego de haber sido golpeada por un balón en el rostro

-Eso no es justo profesora-se quejó Karin

-¡Ellas fueron las que comenzaron todo!-dijo Ino

-¡No es cierto!-gritó Konan

-¡Son tres idiotas!-dijo Sakura completamente histérica-¿No se dan cuenta que Sasuke las está engañando a las tres?-se fue enojada

Las tres chicas se miraron.

-¿Quién era esa?

-No se-dijo Ino

Sakura avisó a sus amigas que debía quedarse luego de clases así que no la esperaran.

Se fue y se sentó sola en la biblioteca, después de todo no había nadie. Vio por la ventana de esta y vio a Sasuke, estaba coqueteando con una chica.

-Cerdo-susurró

Unos minutos después llegaron las chicas, Karin se sentó en una mesa continua a la de Sakura y Konan e Ino se sentaron en la que restaba.

Les dieron para hacer un ensayo larguísimo.

-Comienza el castigo, nada de hablar, ahora vuelvo-dijo el bibliotecario y se fue

Ino aprovechó.

-He hablado con Sasuke-las tres chicas voltearon a verla-es un encanto, dice que lo siente por ustedes, que nosotros compartimos algo especial, algo que no se etiqueta porque…

-Es un vínculo que no tiene palabras y que suerte que me siento segura-dijo Konan

-No puedo creer que lo pongas en duda-dijo Karin poniendo expresión de horror

-Porque tú eres la chica para mí-terminaron todas completamente enojadas

-¡No puede ser! Nos ha dicho lo mismo a las tres-dijo Ino

-Típico, primero se disculpa y luego te lleva a la cama…

-¿Te ha llevado a la cama?-preguntó Karin levantando las cejas

Konan se sonrojó.

-Sasuke y yo compartimos algo especial-Sakura rodó los ojos cuando escuchó eso y siguió escribiendo su ensayo

-¿Comparten la misma cama?-continuó Karin

-No es así…

-Hippie-dijo Ino en un carraspeo

Sakura sonrió.

-Todo el mundo sabe que las animadoras son las más perras-dijo Konan

-Sasuke y yo somos tal para cual, él es…el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y yo soy la jefa de animadoras, es obvio

-Perdona pero no es así, yo soy periodista y mucho mejor que ustedes

-Eres una pobre nerd-así comenzaron a discutir

-Ya cállense-dijo Sakura

Las tres la miraron.

-¿Perdona que dijiste?-preguntó Karin

Sakura las miró.

-Ah no nada, lo siento-volvió a mirar su trabajo

-¿Tienes algo para decir?-preguntó Ino

-He no…no es asunto mío-esta vez las miró y bajó la birome

-Dinos-dijo Konan esta vez

Sakura tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Adivinaré, siempre usa apodos estúpidos como…cariño o bebé ¿Saben porque lo hace? No recuerda sus nombres y tiene que llamarlas de alguna manera-las tres se miraron y luego volvieron a mirarla a ella-y siempre habla de un vínculo que no tiene palabras y no sé qué pero nunca de una relación así que la culpa sería de ustedes

-No jodas tú también sales con él-dijo Ino frustrada

Sakura rió.

-No, para nada, es solo qué, conocí a un tipo cómo él-dijo pensando en los cerdos con los que dormía su madre-yo creo que cuando un novio te trata así…

-Si lo sé-dijo Ino-terminas con él, BLA

-Sasuke conseguiría otra novia al otro día-dijo Konan

-No, no he dicho nada de cortar-interrumpió Sakura-hay que vengarse-esto interesó mucho a las jóvenes

Se quedaron calladas pero Ino volvió a hablar.

-¿Quién eres?-Sakura abrió la boca para hablar

-Ya se, eres esa que se volvió loca y la encerraron en un manicomio-dijo Konan

-No, no, soy…

-HEY, nada de hablar-el bibliotecario volvió

-Me llamo…-susurró

-Nada de hablar-volvió a decir

Se calló y miró a las chicas, las tres la miraron una última vez y luego volvieron a su tarea.

Sakura por fin había llegado a su casa y había comenzado con otra tarea mientras hablaba con Tenten.

-El castigo no estuvo tan mal-dijo con indiferencia

-¡Sakura!

-Debo colgar-su madre entró a la habitación y fue hacia su closet-¿Que ocurre mamá?

-Saldré con un chico-tomó un campera de Sakura que era muy linda

-¿Es otro empresario-ladrón?-preguntó divertida

-No es médico-siguió caminando-técnico-su sonrisa se esfumó-está bien, veterinario, no importa

-¡Oh! Un enfermero de perros-sonrió

-Está bien, yo saldré y tú-la señaló-tienes una amiga que no conozco en la puerta-se fue

-¿Una amiga que no conoce? ¿Quién será?-bajó las escaleras-¿Karin?

-¿Sakura, verdad?

-Sí, Sakura

-Quiero vengarme de ya sabes quién-Ino entró a su casa

-Yo me opongo a la matanza de animales, pero cazar al Uchiha será una excepción-dijo Konan

Cerró la puerta.

-Ni siquiera hablo con él-dijo Sakura

-Pero me enteré de que se conocían hace un par de años-dijo Karin

-Además, no conoces a nadie, eres neutral-dijo Konan

-Tengo un par de amigas-se defendió Sakura

-Eso no importa Sakura, tú nos has reunido aquí porque sabemos que tenemos algo en común-dijo Karin

-Todas queremos matar a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Ino

-Y tú nos ayudarás

-¿Cómo?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, lo pongo rápidito porque me tengo que ir, review? YO SE QUE SI!_


	5. Primer Intento De VenganzaFracaso

Se juntaron al otro día en la escuela en una sala de periodismo donde Karin hacia sus trabajos.

-Mírenlo-dijo Ino furiosa mirando por la ventana-paseándose por ahí como si fuera el amo del lugar

-Lo es-dijo Konan

Entraron a un lugar donde no había nadie que estaba lleno de rejas.

-No toquen nada-dijo Karin

Se sentaron y Karin puso un POWER Point donde aparecía la cara de Sasuke.

-Veamos chicas ¿Que es lo que nos gusta de él?-dijo Karin

-Su sonrisa, sus ojos…-comenzó Ino

-Sus músculos, su forma de abrazarte y cómo se pone duro cuando…

-Bueno, no me interesa-dijo Ino

-Ya sabemos que está condenadamente sexy

-Exacto-habló Sakura por primera vez-y por eso, hay que quitarle su mejor arma, hay que hacerlo indeseable para toda la población femenina

-Tienes razón-dijo Karin y apretó algunos botones de su computadora, la foto de Sasuke estalló

-Chicas, creo que tengo una idea-dijo Konan con una sonrisa

Luego de la reunión con las chicas, Sakura se fue con su otro grupo de amigas.

-¿Dónde estabas Sakura? Te perdimos el rastro-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa

-Estaba…por ahí-era mejor no decirle en que estaba metida-¿Dónde está Matsuri?-preguntó ya que no estaba en la mesa

-Pues…no la hemos visto desde el primer recreo-dijo Hotaru

-No puede ser…-dijo Hinata mirando por detrás del hombro de Sakura

Todas voltearon hacia donde miraba Hinata.

-No…-dijeron todas juntas

Matsuri estaba abrazada a Gaara mientras ambos se besaban con mucho cariño.

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo Sakura-¿Qué hace con él?

-No tengo idea-dijo Hinata

Cuando Matsuri por fin se apartó del rostro del pelirrojo miró a sus amigas que la miraba con la boca hasta el piso.

-Nos vemos después-le dio un beso y se sentó junto a sus amigas-adelante, pueden…

-¿Qué haces con Gaara?-exclamó Tenten

-Pues…volvimos-dijo algo sonrojada

-¿Cuando pasó esto y porqué no nos dijiste nada?-preguntó Sakura

-Fue ayer, les iba a contar todo hoy, se los juro

-Pues comienza a contar-dijo Hinata mirándola fijamente

Matsuri les contó todo lo que había pasado con él, que Gaara se había propuesto a ganarse su corazón ¡Y el muy maldito lo hizo en pocos días!

-Esta será su última oportunidad-dijo Matsuri-si vuelve a equivocarse mi padre tomará cartas en el asunto, no le gustó verme sufrir a los 15 imagínense ahora-sus amigas sonrieron, el padre de Matsuri era policía-¿Ustedes tienen algo para contar?

Hotaru, Tenten y Hinata se sonrojaron las tres.

-Yo si…-dijo Hotaru-ayer estuve un rato con Utakata…no paró de piropearme, decirme lo bella que era

-Amiga, este chico está loco por ti-se alegró Sakura

-Eso creo…-dijo con una sonrisa-yo estoy loca por él

-Bueno…ya que hablamos de chicos en su totalidad…ayer estuve con Neji-dijo Tenten mordiéndose el labio

-¡Cuenta!

Flash Back.

Lograron escaparse un rato de la escuela y llegaron a un café que no estaba muy lejos.

Tenten no lo miraba, aún le costaba estar cerca de él sin estallar y matarlo a palazos por estúpido.

-¿Que tal tu vida?-habló Neji luego de que cada uno pidió lo suyo

La chica levantó los hombros.

-Normal…como siempre-el chico frunció la boca-¿La tuya?-preguntó por cortesía

-Bien, la escuela está algo difícil pero logró pasarla-se quedaron en silencio-te he extrañado Tenten, mucho-quiso darle la mano pero esta la apartó

-Yo también ¿Pero que querías que haga? No estoy con nadie pero seguí con mi vida, ya no somos nada-miró hacia otro lado y Neji aprovechó su distracción para poder tomar sus dos manos

-Pero quiero volver a intentarlo, seamos amigos Tenten-ella negó con la cabeza

-No-Neji tomó su mentón y Tenten lo miró

-Comencemos de nuevo, de cero, casi como si no nos conociéramos y esta vez si es necesario, dejaré de hablarle a Sasuke con tal de que permanezcas en mi vida-Tenten lo miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-Pero Sasuke es tu mejor amigo…

-Tú eres igual de importante para mí y te dejé ir por estúpido, permíteme recuperarte pero lo haré despacio ¿Que dices? ¿Amigos?-se acercó a ella rogándole

Tenten tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Amigos-dijo ella y sonrió

-Es lo mejor que he escuchado en toda la semana-le dio un beso en la mejilla y por fin la soltó

Fin del Flash Back.

-Qué bueno que te reconcilies con él-dijo Hotaru sonriéndole

-Estoy feliz…pero no le será tan fácil reconquistarme

-Naruto me tiene completamente a sus pies-dijo Hinata

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Matsuri

Hinata se sonrojó.

Flash Back.

Naruto la llevó a un parque y medio obligó a sentarse contra un árbol.

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí?-preguntó la chica mirando el parque

-Este fue el parque…de nuestra primera cita-dijo bajito

Hinata lo sabía perfectamente y por eso había preguntado, el lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, lindo recuerdos de sus primeras risas en su primera cita, cuando accidentalmente se tocaron las manos y deseaba irse antes de echar a llorar.

-Lo sé, por eso pregunto-dijo con algo de frialdad

-Supongo que pensé que aquí podríamos comenzar de nuevo-Hinata frunció el ceño

-¿Empezar qué de nuevo?

-Nuestra relación-dijo bajito

-Jamás habrá tal relación-se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol-así que no esperes nada-su corazón estaba partido en miles de trozos y sería difícil que se volviera a recomponer

-Hinata-se puso frente a ella y la chica la miró como si jamás hubiera hablado sobre su relación

-¿Si dime?

-Quiero volver a ser lo que éramos antes-la chica levantó una ceja

-¿Qué cosa?-Naruto tragó saliva

-Por favor Hinata lo estoy intentando

-No quiero que volvamos a ser novios Naruto, me rompiste el corazón, ya siquiera hablo con mi primo, si no perdoné a mi primo ¿Piensas que a ti te voy a perdonar?-Naruto se quedó callado por unos momentos

-Hinata yo…me di cuenta lo imbécil que fui y quiero que sepas que cuando terminamos, no fuiste la única que sufrió

-¡No me importa si tú sufriste también, te lo merecías!-gritó llorando

-¡Lo sé maldita sea!-la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió despacio-¡Fui un maldito estúpido al no saber lo que tenía! Y demonios…ahora lo sé, no debí haberte dejado, perdóname por favor-se acercó para besarla pero Hinata se alejó de él

-Ni se te ocurra besarme Uzumaki-dijo dolida-no lo hagas-sollozó-no lo soportaría-Naruto puso ambas manos en las mejillas de la ojiperla

-Por favor Hinata deja de llorar, te lo ruego-la chica se tapó la cara y se pegó más contra el tronco

Lloró contra sus manos.

Naruto la abrazó más no intentó nada más.

Al poco tiempo Hinata quitó sus manos de su rostro y abrazó a Naruto también apoyando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Estuvieron en la misma posición, callados por un buen rato mientras Naruto acariciaba la espalda de la chica y esta solo se apretaba más contra él.

-Perdóname Hinata-le susurró al oído-perdóname-besó su mejilla-prometo no volver a herirte, primero me corto las manos antes de volver a lastimarte-Hinata se separó y lo miró

-Seamos amigos Naruto-el nombrado asintió emocionado de recibir una oportunidad por mínima que sea

-Sí, seamos amigos-sonrió alegre y Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa

Fin del Flash back.

-Así que ya son amigos-Sakura sonrió-felicidades Hinata

-Gracias chicas

Sakura lo pensó bien, lo de decirle a las chicas sobre su plan de vengarse de Sasuke ¿Sería lo correcto?

-Chicas…hay algo que debo decirles-dijo Sakura

Sus amigas la miraron.

-Dinos-tardó en responder

-Estoy planeando vengarme de Sasuke junto a otras tres chicas-el grupo de jóvenes la miraron como si estuviera loca

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Tenten

-¿Sakura, estás loca?-dijo Matsuri esta vez-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Él me lastimó!-dijo molesta

-Pero no puedes vengarte, lo lastimarías, además, debe haber una explicación para el hecho de que te haya dejado plantada-dijo Hinata preocupada por su amiga-no es tan malo

-Hinata, Sasuke sale con todas las chicas de la escuela-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Sí pero…-trataron de buscar una buena excusa pero nada salía de sus bocas

-No hay nada que lo excuse chicas-se levantó y se fue

Sus amigas se miraron preocupadas.

Karin caminaba emocionada, por fin se vengarían de ese estúpido de Sasuke, a pesar de que le gustaba mucho le había roto el corazón el hecho de que el saliera con todas.

El plan de Konan era espectacular, se reirían por mucho tiempo luego de esto.

-AU-se quejó al chocarse con alguien

-Fíjate zanahoria-escuchó la molesta voz de su compañero Suigetsu, ellos compartían el club de periodismo y lo peor, ella era la entrevistadora y él el que grababa, es decir, eran pareja de trabajo ¿Que podía ser peor?

-¡Cierra la boca dientes de serrucho! ¡ASH! Yo que estaba tan contenta ¡Tú siempre consigues arruinar mi felicidad, idiota!-Suigetsu sonrió maliciosamente

-Vaya zanahoria, no sabía que tenía tanto poder en ti-dijo cruzándose de brazos

A Karin le salió una vena en la frente.

-¡ARGH, TE ODIO!-quiso pegarle pero Suigetsu tomó su brazo justo a tiempo y la acercó a él, la abrazó por la cintura y puso su boca en la oreja de la chica

-Pues yo no…yo no te odio, todo lo contrario-lo dijo bajito y sensual en su oído haciendo sonrojar a Karin

-Al…aléjate-lo apartó totalmente roja

-¿Que pasa Karin? Estás algo roja-sonrió divertido

Karin se quedó en SHOCK, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Suigetsu decir su nombre…y demonios ¡Se oía bien de su boca!

-Cállate estúpido-se cruzó de brazos y no lo miró pero estaba claramente sonrojada

-Nos vemos en el club Zanahoria-le guiñó un ojo y se fue

Ino llegó al gimnasio ya cambiada para sus prácticas de porristas. Una parte del equipo de baloncesto también estaba ahí para sus prácticas, solo faltaban Sasuke y sus amigos.

-¡Atención chicas!-dijo Ino aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de su equipo-¡Vamos a hacer la pirámide y luego…!-pero de la nada salió un balón que golpeó con fuerza su cabeza por poco haciéndole perder el equilibrio-AU, demonios ¿Quien…?-comenzó a buscar al culpable de aquel golpe

-Lo siento lo siento, fui yo-un chico pálido se puso delante de ella luego de agarrar el balón nuevamente

-¡¿Eres estúpido o te haces?! ¡No puedes andar golpeándome cuando se te dé la gana!-gritó histérica

El chico tenía una gota gigante en la sien.

-Lo siento en serio, fue un accidente, no me fije-dijo con pena

Ino seguía diciéndole lo idiota que había sido mientras que el pobre chico solo asentía y se disculpaba.

-Y además ¿Tú quien eres?

-Soy Sai, soy el equipo contrario a Sasuke

-¡Me di cuenta! Sasuke no tendría en su equipo a alguien tan inútil-al decir eso se arrepintió, la expresión de Sai cambió por completo a una de decepción y tristeza-no pongas…no pongas esa cara-dijo bajando la voz

-Tienes razón, soy un inútil, no sirvo para nada-Ino sintió demasiado remordimiento por el pobre de chico, había sido un accidente

-Ya, ya, fue un accidente, no te pongas a llorar, debo seguir practicando-se fue con su equipo y Sai volvió a sonreír

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, el plan de Konan comenzaría a dar marcha ese mismo día.

Konan iba a estar sola.

-No te preocupes amor-le dijo Konan a Sasuke mirándolo de arriba abajo y poniéndole un mechón de cabello debajo de su oreja-aprovecha tu físico-el chico estaba sin camisa y sin zapatos

Estaban en un lugar lleno de árboles con un fotógrafo profesional y sus asistentes.

-Robert es profesional, y dice que tú eres perfecto como modelo, conocía a mi mamá y hace fotos para todo tipo de revistas de moda y además…hace mis fotos de anuario desde pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa parándose junto al fotógrafo

Sasuke no sabía en realidad que hacía allí, Konan simplemente le había pedido que fuera a sacarse unas fotos pero no tenía idea de a dónde iban.

-Bueno-comenzó el hombre-lo único que debes hacer es relajarte y ser natural ¿De acuerdo?-dijo con acento afeminado tomando su cámara

Sasuke asintió con indiferencia.

-Vamos Sasuke ¡Haz morritos cariño!-comenzó a sacar fotos

Sasuke con algo de confusión puso…morritos pero su expresión no era como para ponerla en revistas.

-¡Precioso, precioso!-Sasuke levantó una ceja ¿Precioso?-¡Ahora hazme que te odie!

El chico con confusión puso una cara como si estuviera gruñendo, Konan intentaba aguantarse la risa.

-¡Oh si, te odio Sasuke!-gritó el fotógrafo mientras continuaba sacando fotos

Konan levantó los brazos y le dijo a Sasuke moviendo los labios que hiciera lo mismo.

Este lo hizo e imitó a la chica que los movía de un lado a otro y luego sonrió a petición de ella.

Konan sonrió luego cuando Sasuke dejó de imitarla.

Cuando la sesión de fotos terminó, todos comenzaron a guardar las cosas y Konan se acercó a Sasuke con su camisa en la mano.

-Lo hiciste muy bien mi amor-acarició su mejilla y le dio la camisa

Konan miró hacia otro lado mientras Sasuke se ponía la camisa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke bajaba de su auto (seguro había venido a buscar a Sasuke) pero eso no es lo que la impresionó, más bien fue su amigo, un muy atractivo pelirrojo lleno de pircings, musculoso y de impresionantes ojos violetas.

-Oh por dios-susurró lo más bajito que pudo para que Sasuke que no la escuchara

Ambos chicos se acercaron a Sasuke.

-Hey enano, vine a buscarte-Itachi golpeó la cabeza de su hermano y este gruñó

-No me golpees estúpido-le dio un golpe en el hombro-¿Qué onda Pain?-saludó al otro chico que venía con su hermano

-¿Que hay Sasuke?-Konan suspiró ante la ridícula manera que tenían los hombres de comunicarse

-¿Está es la novia de la que tanto hablas, Sasuke?-preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa-_¿Cuál de todas hermano?_

_-_Sí lo es, su nombre es Konan-Pain la miró fijamente

-Es un placer Konan, soy Itachi-se dieron la mano

Pain tomó la mano de Konan y se la besó.

-Soy Pain linda ¿Qué haces con este inútil? Ve con alguien que valga la pena-dijo sugerente, Sasuke frunció el ceño

-¿A quién llamas inútil, estúpido?

Konan se rió por la ridícula pelea de los chicos ¿Debió haberse molestado por el hecho de que Sasuke no se inmutara o fingiera no inmutarse de que Pain acababa de coquetearle? Si debió pero no lo hizo, estaba más embobada con el chico que otra cosa.

Las 4 chicas estaban sentadas en la sala de cine esperando ansiosas a que llegara Sasuke con su cita.

Lo vieron entrar con una rubia que usaba poca ropa.

-Es increíble que te gusten las esculturas-dijo la rubia emocionada a Sasuke mientras se sentaban

-Me encantan

Las jóvenes observaban desde el piso de arriba (la sala el cine tenía dos pisos) expectantes a que el plan de Konan comenzara.

-Como me alegra que pienses así-dijo la chica tomando un poco de su jugo

Sasuke pasó el brazo por los hombros de la rubia y ella le sonrió pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio la pantalla.

Sasuke aparecía en ella.

¿Es solo otro rostro bonito? Aparecía una foto de él sin remera haciendo morritos y abajo la frase.

-¿Ese no eres tú?

-Si, a veces hago algo de modelaje

-¿En serio? Que genial, no lo sabía-el chico le guiñó un ojo

-¿Pero qué…?-Sasuke volvió a mirar la pantalla

Ahora la frase había cambiado junto con la foto donde él se veía con más confianza y decía: ¿O es solo el rostro del herpes genital?

-¿Qué?-la rubia lo miró extrañada-yo…yo no tengo herpes-la pantalla se apagó y volvió a aparecer otra foto donde Sasuke levantaba los brazos y sonreía

La frase esta vez era: el herpes no tiene nada de lindo, yo lo sé porque lo tengo.

La rubia abrió la boca asqueada y miró la botella ¡Esa botella la había compartida con Sasuke!

-¡Qué horror!-tiró la botella al suelo

-Coleen, es mentira-la chica se levantó

-No me toques ¡Qué asco!-salió corriendo, Sasuke se levantó

-¡Espera Coleen!-las 4 chicas rieron entre ellas

Todos comenzaron a abuchear a Sasuke.

-¿Qué?-dijo de mala manera-¡No es real! Es una campaña contra el herpes-Konan tiró palomitas desde arriba causando que todos comenzaran a tirarle cosas a Sasuke, este salió corriendo

Regla número uno de la vida normal, nunca subestimes a tu enemigo.

Sasuke, de alguna manera, ninguna de las chicas sabía cómo, había conseguido que lo premiaran ¿Con qué?

-Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad venérea-dijo Sasuke al micrófono en un gran salón lleno de gente-pero uno de cada cinco adolescentes o jóvenes adultos la tienen-miró su premio y lo levantó para que el público lo vea-y me enorgullezco de prestarles mi voz-todos se levantaron para aplaudirlo y el chico guiñó un ojo

* * *

_CHAN CHAN, ¿Que les pareció la primera parte de la venganza de las chicas? Divertida?_

_Diganme la verdad, Sasuke es demasiado suertudo, se salva de todas._

_Y que tal los mini momentos de las otras parejas? Alguna les gusto en especial?_

_COMENTEN!_


	6. Sasuke la niñita

Se juntaron todas en la casa de Sakura.

-Tendría que haber funcionado ¿Que se nos escapó?-Sakura entregó una coca cola a cada una

Estaban sentadas en la mesada de la cocina.

-A mi sí-dijo Karin-mi vida social-dijo frustrada

-Hola-saludó la madre de Sakura llegando con bolsas de supermercado

-Hola señora Haruno-saludó Konan

-Julia por favor-dijo amigablemente y apoyó las bolsas en un espacio vacío de la mesada-¿Que están haciendo chicas?

-Destruir un hombre-dijo Karin simplemente mientras hacía quien sabe qué con su computadora

Julia se quedó callada aún con su sonrisa encantadora en el rostro pero con una expresión de confusión.

-Uh…al hombre al que le doy cheques-dijo divertida

-Es totalmente indestructible-dijo Ino y Karin volteó la laptop para mostrarle a Julia el POWER POINT del herpes genital-le damos herpes y lo premian-se quejó y se fue a sentar al sillón

La mujer miró casi con algo de miedo a Sakura.

-Es un herpes falso mamá, solo tratamos de hundir su reputación-dijo con algo de nerviosismo-solo es eso

-Claro…el viejo truco del herpes falso para hundir reputaciones-dijo y se rascó la frente-de siempre

-Yo guardo las compras mamá

-Entendido-tomó una lata de coca-solo no se metan en líos-y se fue

-Oye-dijo Konan-tu madre es preciosa-Sakura levantó los hombros con indiferencia

-Hace yoga y Pilates-dijo comenzando a guardar-Karin ¿Que estás escribiendo?-le preguntó a la chica ya que la veía mucho con su computadora

-Oh, listas y cosas sin importancia-dijo algo nerviosa-cosas normales

-Si con normal, te refieres a revisar el perfil de Suigetsu dientes de serrucho-dijo Ino acercándose con un frasquito en la mano

-¡No estoy revisando nada!-cerró la laptop muy roja-y al menos yo no estoy drogada-dijo señalando las pastillas que tenía Ino

-Discúlpame, pero estas son pastillas de belleza natural-Konan se acercó y se las quitó

-¿Estrógeno? Ino torturan a caballos inocentes para hacerlas, están hechas de su orina-Sakura puso cara de asco

-La orina no es una tortura, la menopausia sí-dijo como si nada-se las robo a mi mamá, los hombres toman esteroides para los pectorales y yo quiero tomar estrógeno para aumentarme el busto

-Eso no funciona así Ino-dijo Sakura-detiene tu aumento de hormonas

-Si las sigues tomando té saldrá bigote y un miembro masculino-dijo Konan

Ino puso cara de horror.

-¿En serio?-Konan retomó su lugar junto a Karin

-Bueno chicas, debemos hablar de Sasuke-dijo Karin

-Lo que necesitamos es un buen golpe que aplaste esa masa de músculos que lleva-dijo Konan-tiene que entender lo que es ser cómo nosotras

Sakura y Karin se miraron con una sonrisa. La pelirrosa tomó el frasco de esteroides.

-Sí ¿Y qué es peor para un hombre, que no ser hombre?-sonrió maléficamente

Sasuke estaba sentado en las gradas vestido con sus ropas deportivas pero no le apetecía jugar, nada le estaba saliendo bien. Había estado saliendo con todas las chicas que se le pasaron por la cabeza para darle celos pero nada parecía dar resultados. Sakura no le prestaba atención.

-¡Sasuke vamos!-gritó Naruto desde las canchas

-¡Bueno ya voy!-tomó un poco de su agua, la dejó junto a su bolso y se fue

En ese momento apareció Ino vestida de porrista con el frasco de esteroides en la mano, buscó en el bolso de Sasuke y encontró lo que buscaba, las pastillas que Sasuke tomaba para relajarse antes de un partido, tiró a la basura y las cambió por los esteroides. Logró guardarlas justo para cuando Sasuke venía.

-Hola preciosa

-Hola-dijo coqueta

-¿Cómo estás?-la miraba poco, lo único que hizo fue tomar sus pastillas y un poco de agua

-Bien-Ino sonrió complacida

Sakura caminaba con sus libros en la mano mientras sonreía feliz, otro plan para derrocar a Sasuke de su trono estaba entre manos y estaba segura de que iría bien.

Paró unos momentos al ver a una parejita, eran Matsuri y Gaara. Se escondió y lo observó.

Ambos estaban sentados en el piso, Matsuri sentada sobre su novio mientras este le besaba el cuello con dulzura.

-Jamás voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente por esta oportunidad-dijo Gaara mirándola a los ojos

-No pienses en el futuro Gaara-Matsuri le acarició la mejilla-piensa en el ahora, en lo que estamos viviendo, si te doy la oportunidad es porque quizá la merezcas-le sonrió-ahora dame un beso que lo vengo esperando hace rato-Gaara sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja sugestivo

-¿Me estas pidiendo un beso Matsuri?

-No, te lo estoy robando-lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le plantó un beso fugaz

-¡Oye! Es no es justo niña, devuélvemelo-la atrajo hacia él y volvió a besarla esta vez con más pasión y amor

Sakura se pegó contra la pared y trató de contener las lágrimas, como los envidiaba.

Siempre había deseado tener algo así con Sasuke pero jamás lo había conseguido porque el muy maldito la plantó y ahora al parecer era un maldito con todas.

Sus amigas le decían que le diera la oportunidad a Sasuke y ella no quería pero al ver a Matsuri, como le dio la oportunidad a Gaara y lo felices que se veían, le entraban ganas de dejar el plan de venganza y lanzarse encima de Sasuke ¿Por qué?

-Porque lo amo-susurró para sí misma y comenzó a llorar

Siguió de largo tratando de que no la notaran y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos…

-¡Oh, por favor!-se quejó

Ahora se había encontrado con otra parejita, Hotaru y Utakata, la chica apoyada contra la pared y el chico con una mano en pose de galán.

Hablaban de algo que no llegó a los oídos de Sakura pero lo que ocurrió pocos segundos después llegó a sus ojos, ambos se dieron un beso, un muy pasional beso.

Ambos se mostraban lo mucho que se gustaban y lo sola que Sakura estaba. Se sentía a morir.

-Me gustas tanto-escuchó decir a Utakata y volvieron a besarse

Realmente deseaba eso, quería a alguien que la amase como Gaara y Utakata amaban a sus novias ¿Debería darle una oportunidad a Sasuke?

Llegó el momento del partido, Sakura se sentó con Matsuri, Hinata, Tenten y Hotaru (estás últimas tres alentaban a los chicos).

-¡Bien Gaara!-gritó una muy enamorada Matsuri

Hotaru apoyaba al equipo contrario ya que su novio estaba ahí pero para ella, todo era competencia sana.

Tenten y Hinata miraban con una sonrisa embobada a sus ex, se veían sexis con sus uniformes deportivos y todos sudados.

El balón lo tenía Sasuke y corría a toda velocidad pasando a todo el mundo.

En un momento hizo un salto estrella y metió el balón haciendo un punto. Toda la tribuna se levantó a aplaudirlo. Sasuke fue felicitado por su equipo.

El entrenador sopló su silbato y continuó el juego.

El balón lo tenía un chico del equipo contrario, Juugo. Sasuke se puso frente a él para quitárselo, Juugo le dio un leve empujón y Sasuke como si le hubiera dolido se lo acarició pero no dejó de marcarlo.

-Aún lado Sasuke-dijo Juugo

Volvió a darle otro empujón y Sasuke se lo volvió a acariciar.

-Oye con cuidado, eso duele-dijo Sasuke quedándose parado

-Oh lo siento nena-dijo haciendo juegos con el balón-¿Te he roto una uña?-Sasuke volvió a intentar marcarlo-¿Cuantas más tengo que romperte para que te vayas?-lanzó el balón hacia Utakata, la obtuvo de vuelta pero la tiró al piso y se enfrentó a Sasuke dándole un empujón pecho a pecho

-Juega limpio-dijo molesto

-Si quisiera escuchar un payaso me iría al circo-dijo alejándose un poco

-¡Eso no se dice!-lo empujó con más fuerza de la necesaria (Sasuke a Juugo)

El silbato sonó.

-Falta, no puedes golpearlo-dijo el entrenador

-Ah empezado él-dijo como niño berrinchudo

Sakura sonrió a Konan que se encontraba en la tribuna de en frente.

-Es muy cruel-se quejó como niña

Itachi que estaba con sus amigos en la tribuna, miraba extrañado a su hermano ¿Que le ocurría?

Fue hacia su bolso mientras aún tenía medio tiempo y tomó un chocolate ¿Tenía chocolate en su bolso?

-Oye Sasuke, eso es mío-dijo Naruto extrañado de que revisara SU bolso

-Lo necesito-dio un mordisco y luego se miró el short-¿Estos pantalones me hacen gordo?-a Naruto, Gaara y Neji (que acababan de acercarse para ver qué pasaba) les salió una gota en la frente

Karin cerca de ahí filmaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

Suigetsu miró a la chica que sonreía con diversión y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te diviertes?-esta no se movió de su posición pero su sonrisa se ensanchó

-Bastante-lo miró-por cierto, buen tiro ese último-Suigetsu había sido el que había encestado el último balón para su equipo

-Gracias preciosa, tengo tu aliento por eso me va tan bien-le guiñó un ojo y se fue

Karin se sonrojó.

Ino junto a su equipo de animadoras cantaba y bailaba pero ella no quitaba los ojos de cierto azabache que ahora se refrescaba con un poco de agua.

-Ino ¿Te gusta Sai?-le preguntó una de sus porristas

La chica quitó la mirada del nombrado y se sonrojó.

-Por supuesto que no, solo estaba recordando cómo me golpeo, el muy idiota-fingió molestarse pero aún así volvió a mirarlo y vio que Sai la estaba mirando con una sonrisa

Su sonrojo aumentó a grandes proporciones y el chico le guiñó un ojo.

-Ay no veo bien de aquí-se quejó Konan, todo el mundo la estaba tapando y no veía casi nada-bajaré un poco-pidió permiso, pudo bajar sin preocupaciones algunos de los escalones de las gradas pero en un momento de euforia de varios chicos fue empujada-WAAAA-gritó y tropezó

El golpe nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos y el color llegó a su rostro. Pain la estaba sosteniendo con sus brazos fuertes y estaba muy cerca de ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado?-Konan no respondió, solo se quedó mirando sus hermosos ojos hasta que este parpadeó y pudo recuperar un poco la cordura

-He…si-se acomodó a su lado (estaban todos parados)-gracias por salvarme, estuve a punto de darme un buen golpe, que torpe-dijo con nerviosismo

Pain le sonrió y Konan volvió a quedarse atontada.

-_Pero si tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto ¡Oh dios! Hasta lo veo más hermoso que Sasuke_-pensó

-No eres torpe, alguien te empujó, que suerte que te agarré justo-Konan asintió demasiado rápido

-Sí, que suerte

Todos volvieron a la cancha.

-Sasuke ¡Aquí!-llamó Neji

El chico estaba con el balón y estaba siendo marcado por todos pero no lo pasaba.

-¡Sasuke, pásale el balón a Neji!-le gritó Gaara

-¿Pero qué hace?-dijo Naruto molesto y confundido a la vez

-¿Porque me miras así?-preguntó algo histérico Sasuke a Neji

-¡Estoy solo!

-¡Bien!-dio un salto y le lanzó el balón

Pero el equipo contrario se la quitó.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!-comenzaron a perseguir a los del otro equipo pero ya fue tarde, hicieron punto

El entrenador de Sasuke pidió tiempo.

-¿Estás bien Sasuke?-le preguntó

-Si lo estoy

Itachi se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Que te ocurre hermano? No sueles tener estos fallos-Sasuke se zafó de su agarre de mala manera

-Déjame y vuelve a tu lugar

-Bien, yo solo quería ayudar-se fue

-No te la agarres con él-dijo Naruto-no te hizo nada

-¡No es tu problema Naruto!-dijo furioso

-Estás más sensible de lo normal-el chico gruñó

-¿Que insinúa entrenador? ¿Porque me pregunta si estoy bien?

-Concéntrate, queda un minuto de partido-los mandó de vuelta a la cancha

Neji consiguió el balón, se lo pasó a Gaara y este a Naruto.

-Estoy muy lejos para encestar, debo dársela a Sasuke-lo buscó-¡Sasuke!-le lanzó el balón y este lo atrapó

El chico comenzó a correr y dio un salto, la pelota rozó el cesto pero no llegó a entrar y Sasuke cayó al suelo de mala manera.

-Oh por dios-Sakura se tapó la boca ahogando un grito, esa caída había sido muy fuerte

Había un horrible silencio en el gimnasio.

-Sasuke-Itachi se acercó a él que estaba tirado en el piso-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes seguir?-pero lo que vio cuando se acercó lo dejó anonado, había lágrimas en el rostro de Sasuke

-No-dijo entre lagrimitas mientras se sentaba en el piso-no puedo seguir, estoy hinchado y agobiado-comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte-y me duelen los pezones-Itachi puso una mueca de asco pero estaba completamente confundido

-¿Sasuke que mosca te pico? No seas maricón y levántate para terminar el juego-Sasuke se levantó sosteniéndose el pecho mientras seguía llorando

-¡No! No quiero jugar, siempre soy yo, te necesitamos Sasuke, eres nuestro mejor jugador Sasuke ¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!-parecía una chica en su periodo ¡Estaba loco!-siempre me están gritando ¡Pero nunca me escuchan!-lloriqueaba

El horror de Sakura pasó a ser diversión al igual que Konan, Karin e Ino que se tapaban la boca para no reír por la situación.

Pero a diferencia de ellas, Matsuri, Hinata, Tenten, Hotaru y todo el resto del gimnasio incluidos los amigos de Sasuke miraban al chico como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

-¿Y mis sentimientos qué?-gritó para hacer el discurso todavía más dramático

Se tapó la cara y salió corriendo llorando como una niñita.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-dijo Itachi

Sakura se mordió el labio casi incapaz de contener la risa.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa como les va? lamento la demora, en serio pero estuve muy ocupada con los examenes_

_que les pareció el capitulo? sasuke como niña es gracioso verdad? jaj yo me rei  
_

_espero que les haya gustado_

_pongan reviews!_

_Besooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooos_


	7. Primer acercamiento

Pasaron los días, y las vengativas chicas estaban completamente satisfechas con su trabajo, Sasuke ahora era una especie de bichito raro que se había puesto a llorar de la nada.

-¿Qué onda chicos?-quiso saludar a un joven pero este se alejó

Todos por ahí lo hicieron.

Este frustrado suspiró y siendo seguido por la mirada de las 4 chicas fue a su casillero. Pero vieron que una chica se le acercaba.

-Lo que hiciste en el partido fue lo más valiente que he visto hacer a un hombre-dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón-no existen hombres tan sensibles como tú-tomó la mano de Sasuke y la puso en su corazón, el cual estaba muy cerca de su pecho

Este levantó las cejas un poco sorprendido.

-Cuando quieras seguir hablando llámame-le dio un papelito y se fue

Y fue así como durante esos días a Sasuke se le acercaron todas las chicas diciendo que había sido valiente y no sé qué.

Pero la que Sakura odió con toda su alma fue la chica que se le acercó en el gimnasio.

-Si necesitas compañía-la chica bajó la mano por el pecho de Sasuke hasta llegar mucho más abajo haciendo que Sasuke soltara algo parecido a un gruñido de placer-avísame-le guiñó un ojo

Sakura dobló la botella de agua que tenía en la mano totalmente celosa, será zorra esa.

Pero lo que desconcertó por completo al cuarteto fue que…

Sasuke terminó con todas ellas, con todas (Karin, Ino y Konan) y por eso Sasuke recibió 3 bofetadas en un mismo día.

Las chicas deprimidas fueron a lo de Sakura.

-No puedo creer que me haya dejado-dijo Karin

-Era solo cuestión de tiempo-dijo Sakura-con toda la atención que está recibiendo ahora

-¿Saben? Creo que en vez de hacer todo esto, debimos haberle roto el corazón-dijo Ino comiendo un poco de helado

Todas la miraron.

-¿Qué?

-Ino, eres una genio-dijo Karin-es la cosa más inteligente que has dicho hasta ahora

-¡Oye!

-Excepto que…ya ha roto con todas-dijo Sakura

La miraron y sonrieron pícaras.

-Oh no, ni siquiera me gusta

-¿Y? ni siquiera debes salir con él, vas a fingirlo-dijo Karin

-Mira, sé lo que piensas-dijo Ino-no soy tan linda como Ino-miró a Karin-no soy tan lista-miró a Konan y buscó una palabra que no la ofendiera-no soy tan experimentada-Konan rió

-Es cierto-dijo Sakura con algo de frustración

-Pero nos tienes a nosotras-dijo Konan-y si unimos nuestras fuerzas haremos que se enamore de ti ¡Que sufra de amor!

-¡Va a ser genial!-dijo Karin emocionada

-No lo voy a hacer-dijo Sakura seriamente-no quiero involucrarme

-¿Por qué no? No ocurrirá nada malo, debes mantener la cabeza fría y ya-dijo Ino

-Es que…él ya me rompió el corazón-las chicas la miraron confundida-verán-les contó lo que había pasado entre ella y Sasuke a los 15 años y como ahora Sasuke se le había acercado un par de veces para hablar

-Eso significa que si siente algo por ti-afirmó Karin-que te quiere recuperar ¡Aprovecha Sakura! Eso significa que lo tienes bastante seguro

-¿No quieres vengarte del muy maldito?-preguntó Konan-nos ha roto el corazón y se lo va rompiendo a todas las chicas de la escuela

Sakura dudaba de hacerlo, lo de las bromas había sido gracioso pero romperle el corazón era sobrepasar los límites.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos Sakura, hazlo por todas las mujeres a las que Sasuke engatusó-la chica tragó saliva y las miró

-Bien ¿Qué debo hacer?-todas gritaron emocionadas

-El primer paso es fácil-dijo Ino sugerente-hay una sola cosa a la que Sasuke no se puede resistir

En el gimnasio…

-Chicas-gritó Ino vestida con ropa deportiva-tenemos una compañera nueva ¡Sakura!-la señaló y ella saludó con timidez-ocupará el puesto de Diana

-Solo me esguince el pie, el médico dijo que sería una semana-se quejó la nombrada

-Lo siento por ti-miró a todas las demás-la pirámide-todas refunfuñaron y comenzaron a formarse-Sakura, tú vas arriba

En la puerta del gimnasio (en la parte de afuera) estaban Matsuri, Hinata, Tenten y Hotaru mirando la escena con la boca abierta.

-Hola chicas-Naruto se acercó junto con sus amigos (incluido Sasuke) a sus amigas-¿Que hacen en la puerta del gimnasio?

Utakata y Gaara se pusieron junto a sus novias y fruncieron el ceño, al igual que todos cuando se dio cuenta quién estaba en el gimnasio.

-¿Que hace Sakura vestida de porrista?-preguntó Sasuke

-Creo que es obvio-dijo Tenten aún sin salir de su asombro

-Me sorprende que se lleve tan bien con la chica Ino-dijo Gaara

Sasuke abrió los ojos algo asustado, si Sakura hacía amistad con Ino, esta le llenaría la cabeza con basura sobre él.

-A Sasuke le gusta que las chicas estén arriba-le dijo bajito cuando llegaron a la pirámide

Sakura la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-De la pirámide claro-dijo como si fuera obvio-ahora sube

-Me caeré

-¡Ya sube!-ordenó Ino

-Bien

Lo siguiente fue bastante gracioso para los espectadores de afuera, Sakura pisaba o golpeaba a todo el mundo en su intento de subir a la cima. Pero lo logró con mucha dificultad.

-Lo logré ¡Vamos osos!-pero en su momento de distracción se cayó tirando a toda la pirámide con ella

-Uh-dijeron el grupo

-Eso debió dolerle-dijo Utakata abrazando de la cintura a Hotaru

Ino se mordió el labio pero sonrió y le dijo.

-Si aplastas a Sasuke como aplastaste a Molly nos irá bastante bien-la ayudó a levantarse

-Vayamos yendo-dijo Hinata

-Tienes razón-dijo Naruto-ya casi es hora de almorzar ¡Vayamos a comer RAMEN!-gritó emocionado

Hinata rió y se dejó arrastrar por Naruto. Siendo seguidos por todos menos Sasuke que se quedó allí.

-¿No vienes Sasuke?-preguntó Hotaru

-Creo que me quedaré un rato más aquí-dio una vuelta

Ino y Sakura salieron del gimnasio.

-No te preocupes-dijo Ino en forma de consuelo-solo debes practicar

-Casi desnuco a la chica Molly

-Sé fuerte, lo más importante que tiene una animadora es eso-se detuvo-tú observa-caminó provocativamente unos metros y luego apoyó una mano sobre la pared de forma sensual, Sakura la siguió

-Puedo hacerlo-caminó lo más provocativa que pudo y apoyó la mano en la pared de manera algo torpe

-Hola Ino-saludó Sasuke-¿Qué tal te va?-miró hacia delante y vio a Sakura de espaldas a él en un mal intento de pose sexi-¿Quien es la nueva animadora?-fingió no conocerla para no causarse más problemas

-Es Sakura-dijo Ino

Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es linda-Ino se cruzó de brazos y levantó los hombros

-Genial que pienses así pero lamento decirte que no le gustan los chicos de instituto-comenzó a caminar y se llevó a Sakura con ella

Sasuke sonrió, ahora estaba más motivado que nunca a conquistarla.

-Listo, ya hemos plantado la semilla-dijo Ino con simpleza

-¿En serio? ¿Te dijo algo de mí?-preguntó Sakura

-Linda-dijo como si nada

-¿En serio?-dijo emocionada-¿Y porque no nos presentaste?-Ino la miró como si estuviera diciendo estupideces-¿No hay que hacerlo?-la tomó del brazo y la metió al baño

Ino golpeó la puerta de dos cubículos y de allí salieron Karin y Konan.

-Tenemos un problema-dijo Ino-Sakura no está preparada

-¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que estoy preparada

-Haber-continuó-diles que ha dicho Sasuke de ti

-Oh, ha dicho que soy linda pero de seguro lo dice por decir, solo para usarme-dijo con nerviosismo

-Estoy confundida Sakura ¿No decías que tenías experiencia con chicos así?-preguntó Konan

-Si la tengo, he visto a mi madre salir con miles de ellos

-¿Pero has salido con uno?-preguntó Konan

-¿Has salido con un Sasuke Uchiha?-preguntó Ino

-¿Has salido…con alguien?-preguntó Karin esta vez

Sakura se mordió el labio.

-Define "salir"-las chicas se taparon la boca-Oh por dios, no estoy preparada-se asustó

-No, no, debes estar tranquila-la rodearon-lo harás bien, solo debes estar calmada

-Ser sexi y apasionada-dijo Konan

-No te olvides de orgullosa-dijo Ino

-Tienes que hacer que te persiga-siguió Karin, Sakura asintió-¿Lo has entendido?-volvió a asentir-entonces… ¿En serio dijo que eras linda?

-Ay si-dijo con emoción pero después se arrepintió al escucharlas quejarse

-No es tan difícil…cuando te hable cuenta hasta 3 antes de contestarle-dijo Karin

-No muestres ningún interés, ni siquiera lo mires mucho-aconsejó Ino-¿Lo entendiste?-Sakura no respondió

-¿Lo entendiste?-preguntó Karin

-Sí, estaba contando hasta 3-dijo Sakura

-No tan despacio, no queremos que crea que eres retrasada-dijo Konan

Pero lo que no sabían es que había alguien escuchando dentro de un cubículo y esa era Hinata.

* * *

_Y? que les parecio? merece un review?_

_Se que me quedo cortito, PERO ZAFA!_

_como termine la escuela ya (solo por un mes y medio porque me lleve materias a febrero) podre terminar la historia mas rapido, asi que mientras mas reviews pongan, mas rapido estará el capitulo!_

_besitosssssss_


	8. Sakura al fin acepta

Al día siguiente, Sakura e Ino salieron de la misma clase juntas pero Sasuke las interceptó.

-Hola-saludó a Sakura-¿Cómo estás?-Ino se alejó con una sonrisa

-Bien gracias-le sonrió

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Sakura-sonrió él también

Karin estaba en su casillero observando todo y sacó su cámara para grabar el momento (su cámara pequeña obvio).

La chica comenzó a contar hasta 3 pero las ansias de Sasuke no la dejaron terminar.

-Veo que eres nueva-volvió a comenzar pero nuevamente Sasuke no la dejó terminar-no nueva, nueva, más bien, nueva en las animadoras-volvió a contar-está bien, no me lo cuentes si no quieres, cuéntamelo el viernes en nuestra cita-dijo sugerente-soy el capitán del equipo y tú una nueva porrista, estoy obligado a invitarte a salir, son las normas-sonrió seductor

Sakura le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias pero voy a tener que pasar-comenzó a caminar

Sasuke la miró confundido.

-¿Estás…ocupada?-Sakura se volteó y lo miró

-Sí…ocupada-se volteó y se fue

Sakura estaba sentada junto a sus amigas (Matsuri, Hinata, Tenten y Hotaru, vamos a nombrarlas MHTH) en física.

-Sakura, sabes que te apoyo en todo pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo-le dijo Hinata seriamente

-Ya les dije que no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero pelearme con ustedes por una estupidez así-dijo poniendo un poco de agua en un frasco

-Sakura saldrás lastimada-dijo Tenten apoyando una mano en su hombro-no queremos eso, no nos gustaría verte sufrir

-Tenten, te lo prometo, nada me pasará

-HEY ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el profesor a un chico que había entrado con un ramo de flores-no eres de esta clase-se dirigió hacia Sakura y le entregó el ramo de flores

Sakura miró el ramo con una sonrisa.

-Solo vine a entregar esto-se fue pero otro chico entró y le dio otro ramo, y otros 10 chicos más

-Atención queridos alumnos-dijo la voz de Sasuke en un altavoz-si quieren estar al alcance de este altavoz, mi número es 555-64-67

Las MHTM se miraron preocupadas, era obvio quien le había enviado esas flores.

Y así fue como todo comenzó.

Otro día, Sakura salió de su clase leyendo unos apuntes y Sasuke la esperaba fuera del aula. Al no verlo, el chico tomó un libro y medio corrió hacia ella fingiendo leer.

-Oh hola-se hizo como si no la hubiera visto

Sakura lo miró.

-Hola-Sakura puso los apuntes contra su pecho

-¿Te gustaron las flores?-se detuvieron

-Oh si…muy bonitas-dijo como si no hubieran sido nada

-Y ¿Por qué no me has llamado?-preguntó confundido, el truco que había usado funcionaba con todas las chicas, es más, muchísimas lo habían llamado pero él les cortó

-Es que no tenía bolígrafo-sonrió y se fue

Sasuke la vio irse ¿Quien era Sakura? ¿Por qué no funcionaban todas sus tácticas? ¿Tan diferente era a las demás?

Tenten estaba parada a unos metros junto a Neji, ambos habían presenciado la escena.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Neji-¿Acaso Sasuke se estaba humillando por Sakura?-Tenten bajó la mirada

-Si lo estaba haciendo-cerró la puerta

Sasuke sonrió, no había chica que se resistiera a sus encantos, Sakura caería a sus pies igual que todas las demás. Se fue.

Tenten suspiró y Neji la notó triste.

-¿Por qué esa cara Tenten? No me gusta verte triste-esas palabras la derritieron completamente

-Es…personal-lo miró y vio que se ponía triste-¡No es que no confíe en ti!-se alarmó y puso las manos a cada lado de la cara de Neji-es que esto no lo puedo decir, es cosa de chicas ¿Me entiendes verdad?-ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando Neji la había acorralado contra la pared y estaba muy cerca de besarla

-Tranquila…te entiendo-su aliento chocó contra el rostro de Tenten

La mente de Tenten le gritaba que se moviera, que no debía estar así con Neji, que solo eran amigos pero su traicionero cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo ya que sus manos fueron hacia el sedoso cabello de Neji y lo acarició.

-Neji no…no debemos hacer esto-susurró cerrando los ojos

El nombrado cada vez se acercaba más pero se detuvo para hablar.

-¿Por qué no?-susurró

-Porque…porque…somos amigos y nada más-Neji sonrió de lado

-Pero ninguno de los dos quiere serlo ¿Verdad?-Tenten abrió los ojos despacio rendida ante sus palabras

-No-y eso fue lo único que necesitó Neji para terminar con la distancia que había entre ambos

Tenten terminó pegada contra los casilleros siendo agarrada con algo de fuerza por Neji mientras esta lo atraía hacia ella con sus brazos.

Al sentir la necesidad del aire ambos se separaron violentamente. Neji sonrió arrogante.

-Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro-Neji la tomó de la nuca y la acercó para besarla nuevamente-¿Por qué eres tan arrogante?-preguntó cuando se separaron

-Porque estoy besando a la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela-le guiñó el ojo cuando la vio sonrojarse

-Cállate-Neji sonrió pícaro

-Cállame tú-Tenten no se hizo rogar y tapó los labios del chico con los suyos

Hinata y Naruto habían quedado en la biblioteca para estudiar y aunque Naruto creyera que no, Hinata si se dio cuenta de las miraditas que le echaba de vez en cuando.

-Naruto ya…deja de mirarme-dijo avergonzada

Naruto se puso rojo.

-¿Soy tan obvio?-Hinata lo miró y le sonrió

-Un poco…-el chico puso puchero

-Te extraño Hinata

-Ya hablamos de esto Naruto-dijo triste, el chico le tomó la mano de sorpresa

-Lo sé y creo que ya no lo aguanto más-le besó la mano con algo de desesperación-Hinata quiero que volvamos, te amo y extraño muchísimo

-Naruto…-alguien irrumpió en la biblioteca y ambos se separaron del susto

-Hinata, aquí estás-era Sasuke-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hinata lo miró extrañada.

-¿A mí? Claro, pregunta

-¿Tú estás en física con ella no?-la sonrisa de Hinata se borró

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-Cuéntame algo de ella, ha cambiado mucho en estos dos años-Hinata tardó en responder

-No creo que seas su tipo Sasuke-el nombrado la miró como si hubiera dicho una aberración

-Hinata, todas son mi tipo

-Permíteme reformular la frase entonces-volvió a decir Hinata-tú no eres su tipo-Sasuke la miró confundido-le gusta…lo primero de Elvis COSTELLO, música de la vieja, ya sabes es…profunda-Sasuke se sorprendió, a él también le gustaba Elvis COSTELLO

-Yo soy profundo-dijo Sasuke

Naruto puso una expresión de "No bromees".

-Si lo soy-afirmó-salí con las del club de poesía-Hinata frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

-Si vas a engañar a Sakura como engañas a todas las perras del colegio olvídate de que alguna de nosotras te ayude

-Ya, ya, no voy a engañarla, ¿No me escuchaste decir "salía" con las del club de poesía?-Hinata y Naruto rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo

Sasuke se fue dejándolos solo de nuevo.

-¿Que dices Hinata? ¿Me das otra oportunidad?-preguntó haciendo puchero

Aún estaban tomados de las manos y el solo contacto ponía a Hinata nerviosa.

-Hinata…-esta lo miró

-Una oportunidad, solo una-Naruto la levantó emocionado y comenzó a dar vueltas-¡Naruto bájame que me mareo!-este se detuvo y la bajó más no la soltó

Y sin poder evitarlo, la besó siendo correspondido.

Otro partido llegó, esta vez, era contra otro colegio y Sakura ya formaba parte de las animadoras.

-¡Bien osos!-gritaron algunas emocionadas

Sakura se acercó a Ino con cara preocupada.

-Ino, creo que hice algo mal con Sasuke, ya no se me acerca, ya no me habla-dijo preocupada, Ino le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Idiota, Sasuke se te acercará solito ya verás

-¿Tú crees?

-Confía

-Sakura Haruno ¿Que tal estás?-Sakura se volteó asustada y vio a Sasuke picando el balón con una mano y con la otra evitando que uno del otro equipo se la quitara, estaba frente a ella

-Bien ¿Y tú?-preguntó con algo de nerviosismo y confusión por el hecho de que Sasuke detuvo el partido para charlar

-No muy bien-dijo, miró por un segundo a su contrincante y luego volvió a mirar a Sakura con una de sus sonrisas-me gusta mucho una chica…pero ella no me da ni la hora

-Uchiha, vuelve a la cancha-le dijo el entrenador

-Estoy abriendo mi alma coach-dijo fingiendo molestia y luego volvió su vista a Sakura

-Sasuke, comprendo y respeto tus necesidades emocionales pero…-señaló la cancha

El Uchiha suspiró y lanzó el balón. Se lo devolvieron para que hiciera el punto, grave error, Sasuke volvió a Sakura.

-Dime que quieres venir a la playa a ver la puesta de sol-empujó a uno de sus contrincantes para que no le quitara el balón-¿Vienes?-Sakura abrió la boca algo confundida

-Ah…ah-miró el marcador y el tiempo de partido ¡Quedaban pocos segundos!

-¡Vamos Sasuke!-le gritó Gaara

-¡Sasuke!-dijo con nervios Sakura

-¡Uchiha tira!-Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa

-Yo tiro si tú aceptas-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Si vas a tirar…si-Sasuke sonrió triunfante, dio la vuelta y tiró

Logró hacer el punto de manera directa, impresionante.

Todos se pararon alegres, habían ganado el partido.

Las MHTH miraron a Sakura desde las gradas y luego se miraron entre ellas.

-Va a salir con Sasuke…-dijo Hotaru

-Eso significa que ya comienza su plan-terminó Matsuri

* * *

_Y? Les gustó? merece un review?_

_tuve que hacerlo corto porque ando de aca para alla y no tuve mucho tiempo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

_Nos leemos en el prox cap!_


	9. Chapter 9

-No importa eso ahora, vamos a felicitar a los chicos-dijo Tenten con emoción

Bajaron medio corriendo de las gradas y fueron a la puerta de los vestuarios para esperar a sus novios.

-Bah, yo no puedo esperar-dijo Matsuri-¡Gaara, sal ahora mismo! ¡Y todos los que sean novios de mis amigas también!-le taparon la boca para que dejara de gritar

-¡Ya Matsuri!-le dijo Hinata

Pero haciendo caso a los gritos de Matsuri, los chicos salieron.

-Hey-dijo Gaara seductor

-¡Felicidades mi amor!-le gritó Matsuri y se abalanzó sobre él para felicitarlo, este la aceptó gustoso

-Que bien jugaste Utakata-dijo Hotaru y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Utakata abrazó su cintura.

-Te tenía allí, eso ya era suficiente-se besaron

Hinata abrazó a Naruto al igual que Tenten a Neji.

-Un minuto ¿Desde cuándo están juntos ustedes dos?-preguntó Neji de manera celosa

-No te importa Neji, besa a tu novia y yo besaré a mi novio-Naruto no hizo esperar a Hinata y capturó sus labios

-¿Prefieres celar a tu prima? Que por cierto ya se está comiendo la cara de Naruto ¿O prefieres besarme e imitarlos?-Neji la miró

-Podemos hacerlo mejor-Tenten sonrió divertida y ambos comenzaron a besarse

-Búsquense un hotel todos ustedes-dijo Suigetsu

Tenten separó la boca de la de su novio pero este no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-¿Celoso?-preguntó divertida

Suigetsu sonrió.

-Un poco, lo admito-miró hacia la cancha y vio a cierta pelirroja que hablaba a la cámara, seguramente relatando lo bueno que había estado el partido

Realmente le gustaba Karin, pero ella parecía detestarlo y no sabía porque…eso lo frustraba bastante.

-Oye Sai-el nombrado volteó y se encontró a Ino

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Debo conocer a todos los del equipo, jueguen o no jueguen-el chico sonrió

-Yo solo jugué el primer tiempo y después metieron a Utakata-dijo indiferente

-Pero lo que hiciste tú estuvo muy bien-le dio un beso en la mejilla-felicitaciones por ganar el partido-Sai estaba completamente rojo-hasta luego-se fue

-Chicos, vámonos ya-le dijo Itachi a sus amigos

-Siempre nos obligas a venir a ver a tu hermano y ni siquiera podemos ir a hacerle preguntas de su extraño comportamiento-dijo su amigo Deidara

-Vengo a verlo porque aunque él no lo admita, necesita apoyo moral y yo siempre estaré para dárselo

-AWWW que tierno Itachi, no sabía que se te daban las cosas gay-se burló Deidara-¿No lo crees Pain?-no hubo respuesta-¿Pain?-lo miró

El chico se encontraba mirando a una joven de cabellos violetas que festejaba con sus amigas el éxito del partido.

-¿Te gusta la ex-novia de Sasuke?-preguntó Itachi esta vez

Pain al escucharlo esta pregunta lo miró.

-No voy a estar con la ex de tu hermano si es lo que te preocupa-volvió a mirarla sin poder evitarlo

-No creo que a Sasuke le importe mucho, mientras estaba con ella, estuvo con otra más, no sé, adelante, ve a hablarle pero yo me voy yendo-se fue junto a Deidara

Pain observó a la chica que sonreía radiante, no perdía nada con acercarse.

-Hola-Konan dio un respingo al oír su voz y lo miró

-¡Pain!-dijo con más emoción de la que debería

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado divertido por la reacción de la chica.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Nos vemos Konan-dijo una de las chicas y la dejaron a solas con Pain

-Estoy muy bien Pain-dijo sonriente al darse cuenta que Pain se le había acercado solito, no ella, él solo-¿Que tal tú?

-Bastante bien ahora-Konan se puso roja-estás muy linda hoy-además de ponerse más roja, se mordió el labio

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo se ponía tan nerviosa con un chico? Esto nunca le había pasado, ella era provocativa, muy sensual y…bueno le dolía admitirlo pero era muy fácil ¿Porque con Pain no?

-Gracias Pain…-parecía una colegiala de las que aborrecía porque pensaba que eran unas idiotas

-Oye…sé que eres la ex-novia de Sasuke y todo eso pero no pierdo nada invitándote a salir ¿O no?-Konan se quedó en shock ¡Pain la estaba invitando a salir!

-No creo que pierdas nada-dijo con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Te vengo a buscar después de clase?-la chica asintió emocionada

Konan no prestó atención en lo que restaba del día.

Cuando llegó la hora de salir, salió corriendo del aula ignorando a todo el mundo y llegó a la entrada, donde Pain la esperaba.

-Hola-saludó con una sonrisa

Konan sintió que se acaloraba al ver esa sonrisa pero se acercó y recibió un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Pain-dijo sonriente

-¿Te apetece salir?

-Claro-el chico se volteó y caminó hacia la calle siendo seguido por Konan-iremos en auto ¿No molesta?-Konan negó y luego miró el auto en el que irían

-Oh…-era un BMW último modelo, descapotable y gris-lindo auto-Pain sonrió complacido y se subió

-Se vería mejor con una chica sexi sentada sobre él ¿Te parece hacerlo más lindo?-Konan se sonrojó ante el halago y se subió al auto-agárrate fuerte-arrancó el auto a toda velocidad

Pain había sido maravilloso con ella, la llevó a jugar a los bolos, donde ella penosamente perdió por no dejar de pensar en lo fuertes que se veían los brazos del chico cuando lanzaba la bola, luego la llevó a tomar algo.

-Cuéntame algo de tu familia-dijo Pain ya que no había recibido mucha información de ello

-Pues…no hay mucho que decir, tengo un hermano menor de 12 años llamado Oliver, mi madre falleció en el parto y…luego está mi padre-calló sin más y disimuló comiendo una papa

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?-Konan bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza-de acuerdo, si no quieres decírmelo ahora te entiendo-la chica le sonrió agradecida

-Gracias Pain-el nombrado sonrió y le acarició la mejilla

-¿Quieres ir a caminar? Dejo el auto estacionado aquí

-Me encantaría

Salieron de allí y comenzaron a caminar en silencio por la calle.

-Tú tampoco me dijiste mucho de tu familia-dijo Konan

Pain puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Pues tampoco hay mucho que decir, mi madre murió hace 6 años y mi padre hace 3 años, tengo una hermana de 11 llamada Elizabeth y un hermano de 12 llamado Zack a los que quiero y protejo con mi vida y además tenemos una empresa que heredamos de mi padre, empresa de perfumes

-Lamento lo de tus padres-acarició su hombro

El chico le sonrió.

-No te preocupes-Konan en un momento se detuvo-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esa…es mi casa-señaló una pequeña casa que estaba a lo lejos

-¡Oh! ¿Ya quieres volverte? Está bien, vamos

-No lo malentiendas, me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo créeme, pero si no llego a casa lo suficientemente temprano mi padre se molestará-había pánico en su voz y eso a Pain lo asustó

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta-Konan le sonrió

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Konan puso las llaves pero no abrió, se giró a mirarlo.

-La pasé de maravilla Pain, me encantaría volver a repetirlo

-A mi también preciosa-la chica bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio-Konan-la tomó del mentón y levantó su rostro-eres hermosa-le dijo

Un revoloteo de mariposas pasó de su estómago a su corazón, nunca pensó que dos simples palabras pudieran llegarle tanto.

Y ahora iba a besarla, se estaba acercando con esa intención ¡Él iba a besarla! Cerró los ojos y esperó el tan ansiado beso.

Pero repentinamente la puerta se abrió.

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?-se escuchó la voz de un hombre, parecía borracho

Konan se separó bruscamente y miró al hombre este tenía una botella medio vacía de alcohol en la mano.

-No está pasando nada papá-dijo con un deje de pánico en su voz

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto en llegar?-preguntó confundiendo las palabras y hablando raro

-Fue mi culpa señor, yo la retrasé-dijo Pain

-No te metas niño bonito-señaló con un dedo

-¿Konan? ¡Ya llegaste!-un chico de 12 años de edad se abalanzó sobre Konan y la abrazó-te extrañé

Konan abrazó al chico con una sonrisa, Pain pudo ver su rostro, estaba golpeado. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio cortado.

-¿Que te…?-preguntó Konan horrorizada cuando le vio la cara-¡Lo golpeaste!-gritó a su padre-¡Te pedí que no lo golpearas a él!-el hombre le dio una bofetada a la chica

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así mocosa insolente!-quiso volver a abofetearla pero Pain le detuvo la mano y se la dobló detrás de la espalda

Konan gritó de horror y retrocedió con su hermano abrazándolo.

-No se atreva a tocarla-dijo Pain tétricamente-no le ponga un dedo encima

-¡Suéltame mocoso! ¡No sabes con quien tratas!-Pain en un hábil movimiento tiró al hombre el piso y agarró sus dos brazos detrás de su espalda

-Usted no sabe con quién trata, no vuelva a tocar a Konan o a Oliver ¿Le ha quedado claro?

-Pain, basta-dijo Konan llorando y le tomó el brazo para que soltara a su padre

Puso ambas manos en las mejillas del chico.

-Él continuara golpeándonos cuando te vayas, no sirve lo que haces-era un buen punto

-Vénganse conmigo, vivan en mi casa, tenemos espacio suficiente-Konan negó con la cabeza

-No puedo hacer eso

-Lo harás, no tienes de otra-Konan miró por sobre su hombro y soltó un gritó de horror

Pain se volteó rápidamente encontrándose con que el padre de Konan estaba a punto de golpearlo, detuvo su golpe con facilidad y lo noqueó.

-¿No tengo de otra dices?-Pain sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-Yo te secuestro, tu hermano está de acuerdo en venir ¿Verdad Oliver?-miró al joven

-Con tal de irme de aquí me voy a vivir a un parque-Pain chocó palmas con el chico

-¿Que dices?-Konan miró a su padre noqueado en el suelo y luego lo miró a él

-Tan solo vamos por la primera cita ¿Y ya nos mudamos juntos?-trató de hacer que sonara como un chiste-de acuerdo

-Busquen un poco de ropa suya, no mucha, no será necesaria-miró al hombre tirado-yo lo vigilo, ustedes tranquilos-Konan sonrió

-Gracias-ambos hermanos entraron a la casa

Ino se había quedado pensado en el pelinegro al que había felicitado, Sai, ese chico era muy guapo pero tenía fama de rarito.

-Tiene un no sé qué que me atrae-dijo en voz alta

Estaba sola en su habitación, recostada en su cama.

-Miraré su perfil-fue hacia su computadora y entró al perfil de Sai

En su foto de perfil estaba con una sonrisa algo tétrica pero a Ino le parecía algo graciosa pero al ver a sus amigos se sorprendió.

Tenía tan solo 50 amigos y según vio, más de la mitad eran familiares suyos y lo que quedaba era gente con la que ella nunca lo veía hablar y los de su equipo de básquet ¿Acaso estos últimos serían sus únicos amigos?

Le mandó una solicitud de amistad.

Sai dibujaba pacíficamente cuando un ruido en su computadora llamó su atención.

¿Una solicitud de amistad? Qué extraño, el nunca recibía solicitudes de amistad.

-Y menos de una chica como Ino Yamanaka-dijo en voz alta extrañado-la agregaré para preguntarle porque me agregó

Confirmó la solicitud.

-_Hola-_saludó Ino primero volviendo a sorprender al chico

_-Hola-_escribió con rapidez

-_¿Cómo estás?_

Sai estaba bastante extrañado ¿Por qué Ino le hablaba? Las chicas no solían hablarle, ni siquiera entendía porque lo había agregado.

-_¿Por qué me agregaste?-_preguntó sin rodeos

Ino tardó unos segundos en contestar y Sai pensó que quizá la había ofendido.

-_¿Quieres que te elimine?_

-_¡No, no, no es eso! Es solo que…es extraño que me agregues, las chicas lindas no suelen hacerlo, más bien, ninguna chica lo hace_

Ino sintió algo de pena por el pobre chico y agregó.

-_Me caes bien y quise agregarte ¿No hay problema verdad?_

_-No, ninguno-_contestó a los pocos segundos

Ino sonrió.

Se pusieron a hablar, para conocerse más, Ino se enteró de que al chico le gustaba pintar, jugar al básquet (es obvio lo sé) entre otros deportes y leer poesía.

Por el lado de Sai, se enteró de que a Ino además de gustarle ser porrista, le gustaba bailar todo tipo de música en teatros junto a una profesora, los idiomas y las salidas.

-_Te voy dejando Sai, estoy con algo de sueño ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

_-Claro, me encantaría_-Ino apareció como desconectada

Sai aún no podía creer que Ino lo hubiera agregado.

Karin y Suigetsu se habían juntado en la casa de Suigetsu para terminar un trabajo del club que les había tocado juntos.

-En esta escena la cámara debe hacer seguir al personaje pero no moverse de su lugar-dijo Karin mostrándole un dibujo a Suigetsu

Este anotó lo que dijo.

Karin bostezó y cerró su cuaderno.

-Estoy cansada, creo que ya me iré a casa-guardó sus cosas en la mochila

-Espera, yo te acompaño

-Vivo a 3 cuadras de aquí, no es necesario-cargó la mochila en su hombro

-Sí lo es-se levantó y tomó sus llaves-no te hagas rogar zanahoria, es de noche y no puedes estar sola en la calle, es peligroso

-¡Cállate dientes de serrucho!-dijo ofendida por el apodo

Suigetsu rió y abrió la puerta.

-¿Quieres pasar o te quedaras en mi casa? Yo no tengo problema-Karin se sonrojó y con mucha dignidad salió de la casa

Durante el trayecto estuvieron callados, Suigetsu la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Bueno…gracias por acompañarme-dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas

Suigetsu sonrió.

-No hay problema, no podía dejarte salir sola-la chica se mordió el labio y preguntó

-Dime… ¿Por qué nos llevamos tan mal?-al chico le sorprendió la pregunta, sin embargo la contestó

-Supongo que es divertido-dijo levantando los hombros-desde que entramos al club de periodismo y nos conocimos que nos tratamos así pero yo me lo paso en grande metiéndome contigo-Karin frunció el ceño-admítelo, hasta a ti te parece gracioso cuando me insultas, sería aburrido si no

-Está bien…quizá sea cierto

-Eso es un avance-sonrió con diversión-ya tienes tu respuesta, en el fondo nos queremos un poco o por lo menos, a mi me caes bien-mintió un poco ya que a él no solo le caía bien

Karin sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Quizá me caigas un poquito bien

-¡Eso es!-dijo riendo-será mejor que me vaya zanahoria, está muy oscuro y tengo sueño

-AH ¡Siempre lo arruinas todo dientes de serrucho!-dijo al ver que Suigetsu se había llevado la magia del momento

Suigetsu volvió a reír.

-Nos vemos zanahoria-se despidió con la mano y se fue

-Adiós-dijo sonrojada y entró a la casa


	10. Problemas

Pain abrió la puerta de su casa y gritó.

-¡Lizzie, Zack, ya llegué!-2 chicos de 11 y 12 años bajaron pero se extrañaron al ver que su hermano tenía compañía

-Pain ¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Lizzie con inocencia

-Konan es una amiga mía y él es su hermano Oliver-los señaló-tienen unos problemas en su casa así que los dejaremos dormir aquí ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Claro!-exclamó Zack emocionado-¡Tendré otro compañero de videojuegos!

-¿Tienes videojuegos?-preguntó Oliver emocionado

-¡Sí! ¿Te parece una partida?-Oliver miró a su hermana esperando su aprobación

-Por supuesto Oliver, ve a jugar-ambos muchachos se fueron

-¿Y yo que hago?-preguntó Lizzie frunciendo el ceño-¿Aburrirme? Los videojuegos del estúpido de Zack son aburridos-Konan rió y Pain rodó los ojos

-¿Porqué no me acompañas a mi habitación?-dijo con dulzura Konan-Pain, tú si quieres ve a jugar con los chicos, a menos de que te parezca muy infantil

-NAH, siempre juego con mi hermano ¿Estás segura?-Konan asintió-de acuerdo, en un rato iré a ver cómo estás-le guiñó un ojo y se fue

Konan dejó el bolso a un lado de su cama y se sentó sobre ella. Sonrió como boba.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?-preguntó Lizzie con una sonrisita

Konan se sonrojó y no respondió.

-Debe gustarte mucho como para que te pongas tan roja-tomó la colita que ataba su cabello e intentó quitársela pero no pudo-AU, está trabada-tiró un poco más pero no salió-¡No sale!-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-No te preocupes, trae un peine y yo lo arreglo-dijo con una sonrisa dulce

A los pocos minutos Pain se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas Pain?-preguntó Oliver deteniendo el juego

-Iré a ver cómo está Konan

Escucharon un UH divertido de parte de ambos chicos.

-¿Te gusta la hermana de Oliver?-Pain se sonrojó

-No es cosa suya-dijo algo rojo

-Haz lo que quieras, mi hermana ha tenido muchos novios-dijo Oliver indiferente-pero nunca los traía a casa, solo los mencionaba-Pain levantó una ceja extrañado-ve y habla con ella, me caes bien, estoy seguro que a Konan le gustas bastante

-¿Tú crees?-el chico asintió

-¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas? Cuando ustedes volvieron de su cita los vi, estuviste apunto de besarla-Pain se sonrojó

-Espiar está mal niño

-¿Y?-por unos segundos no dijo nada

-Buena contestación-dijo Pain con una sonrisa divertida y se fue

Tocó la puerta y nadie le contestó, algo preocupado abrió y se encontró a Konan peinándole el pelo a Lizzie.

-¡Hola hermanito!-saludó Lizzie con una sonrisa radiante

-Veo que se cayeron bien-Konan asintió

-Tu hermana es toda una dulzura-dijo la chica-¡Ya está! Te quedó muy lindo ¿Verdad que le quedó lindo el cabello?-preguntó Konan a Pain

-Estás genial Lizzie

-¡Sí!-dijo infantilmente y luego bostezó-ya me voy a dormir, adiós Konan, adiós Pain-se fue

Pain cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Konan.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó por lo recientemente pasado con su padre

La chica le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Bien gracias a ti, aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mi-Pain sonrió-¿De qué forma puedo pagarte?-Pain no tardó mucho en pensarlo

-Hay una-se acercó un poco a ella y Konan lo entendió

Ambos terminaron la distancia que había entre ellos y posaron sus labios en los del otro.

Pain pasó una de sus manos por la nuca de la chica y la otra mano por la cintura. La sentó en su regazo y ella abrazó el cuello del pelirrojo.

Cuando se separaron, Pain apoyó la frente en la de Konan.

-Deuda saldada-dijo con una sonrisa

Konan se sonrojó, recibió otro beso casto.

-Descansa-la recostó en su cama y se fue

Varios días después, la convivencia de Konan y Pain era maravillosa, Karin y Suigetsu habían comenzado a llevarse _un poquito_ mejor y Sai e Ino hablaban todos los días por chat y algunas veces en persona.

-AU-se quejó Sakura

-Lo siento-se disculpó Ino-nunca he puesto una camarita en la tira de un sostén-estaban preparando a Sakura para su cita y en definitiva querían mantenerla vigilada

-¿Se lo pones en el sostén? Se lo quitará a los 5 minutos-dijo Konan

Las tres chicas la miraron.

-Por dios, que puta soy-se golpeó la cabeza

-Konan, háblale al sostén de Sakura-pidió Karin

Konan se acercó a donde pusieron la camarita.

-Pechos de Sakura, hola-saludó con mano y todo

Karin levantó una pantalla donde podían ver la cara de Konan.

-¡Es perfecto!-dijo Ino alegre

-Oigan, creo que ya se el momento perfecto para avergonzarlo-dijo Karin-en el partido que es fuera del país

-¿Qué partido?-preguntó Sakura

-Tendrán un partido que será fuera del país y nosotras como porristas los acompañaremos-dijo Ino

-Ahí acompañamos a Sakura y podemos humillarlo públicamente, esa sería la demostración de lo mucho que le importa Sakura-dijo Karin

La nombrada sintió algo de remordimiento ¿Humillarlo públicamente? ¿No había sido mucho ya con lo del herpes y la niñita llorona?

-Chicas…no estoy segura de esto

-Sakura, Sakura, es fácil ¡No tienes que preocuparte! Sasuke lo superará pero es bueno verlo mientras dure-dijo Konan

La chica suspiró y no dijo nada más.

-¿Estás preparada?-preguntó Konan

-Si lo estoy, me hago la difícil, cuento hasta 3, lo tengo

-No-dijo Konan seria-eso fue cuando te hacías la difícil, ahora vas a salir con él, te tiene

-Entonces… ¿Cuento hasta 4?-Konan se dio un golpe en la frente-¡Oh dios! No sé ni lo que hago-Karin le dio un golpe en la frente

-Cálmate, todas sabemos como es Sasuke, lo harás bien

-Yo soy Sasuke, Ino es Sakura-dijo Konan

-Yo no quiero ser Sakura-se quejó la rubia

-¿Hago de Sakura?-dijo la misma

-Bien, que Sakura haga de Sakura pero háganlo-dijo Karin fastidiada

Konan se acercó a ella con una sonrisa coqueta. Le puso la mano en el hombro como tratando de seducirla.

-Cariño, es tu día de suerte porque estas en una cita conmigo ¿A dónde quieres ir?-preguntó imitando la voz de Sasuke

-Eh…no se ¿A dónde quieres ir tú?-Karin la volteó

-¡No! No lo dejes elegir, tú debes tener el control de todo-la regañó-prueba conmigo, cariño, ya sabes que me gusta verte feliz ¿A dónde vamos?-le guiñó un ojo

Sakura tardó en pensar una respuesta.

-¿Qué crees que quiero? Y más te vale no equivocarte-esa respuesta dejó con la boca abierta a las 3 chicas

-Esa es nuestra chica-felicitó Ino

-¿A quién le mandas mensaje Konan?-la chica levantó la cara del celular y lo escondió tras su espalda

-A…mi hermano-el celular desapareció de sus manos-¡HEY!

-¿Quién es Pain?-preguntó Ino

-¡Nadie!-trató de quitarle el teléfono pero Ino la esquivó

-¿Vas a salir con él? ¿Tan pronto te recuperas de Sasuke?-continuó Ino

-Somos amigos, él me está dando hospedaje a mí y a mi hermano por problemas en casa-las 3 chicas se taparon la boca ahogando un grito

-¿Dormiste con él?-preguntó Ino

Konan se sonrojó.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-No se dé que te sonrojas, tú ya no eres virgen-dijo Ino tranquila

-Lo sé lo sé pero con Pain siento…no sé

-Él te gusta de verdad-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-dime algo Konan ¿Te gustaba mucho Sasuke?-Konan quiso responder que sí, que realmente le había gustado muchísimo y el muy imbécil le había roto el corazón, pero ahora pensaba en cómo se sentía con Pain y comparando como se sintió con Sasuke, este no había sido nada

-Ahora que lo pienso…no tanto-Sakura no dijo nada luego después de eso

-¡Ahora a elegir ropa!-dijo Karin

Sakura bajó hacia la playa ya vestida y peinada cuando fue la hora de la cita con Sasuke, había una fiesta, es decir, muchos adolescentes, música, un fogón y como estaba la policía cerca NO había alcohol.

Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada y no lo encontró.

-¡Sakura! Viniste-volteó y este caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa, pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica

-Así es, no tenía mucho que hacer-dijo con indiferencia

Sasuke la miró, vaya contestación que le había dado.

Comenzaron a caminar cerca del agua.

-Hola Sakura-saludó un chico

-¿Que tal Sakura?-varias personas que la chica ni conocía la saludaban y ella solo respondía con una sonrisa

-Estoy con la chica más popular de la escuela-dijo Sasuke

-Que suerte tienes-Sasuke rió

-Bueno cuéntame todo, quiero saber todo lo que no hemos hablado en estos dos años, como decir, tu historia

-¿Mi historia? Oh…aún la escribo

-¿Aún la escribes? Es decir que eres un misterio

-Ajá

-Me gustan los misterios-Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke pudo notarlo

-¿Ah sí?-dijo emocionada-digo… ¿Porque te gustan tanto?-retomó su actitud seria e indiferente

-Buena pregunta ¿Porque me gustan tanto? Supongo que me gustan los secretos-dijo con sonrisa sexi

Sakura no contestó y ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían caminando. Sasuke se mordió el labio algo incómodo y se detuvo, se puso frente a ella.

-Está bien, no es momento para hablar, deja que me ponga aquí a disfrutar-miró por detrás del hombro de Sakura como si para allá fuera la puesta de sol

-Sasuke… la puesta de sol es para el otro lado-dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-No estoy mirando la puesta de sol, miro a los que se mueren de celos, todos quisieran estar con una chica como tú y yo soy el afortunado-Sakura sonrió enternecida, eso era lo más bonito que había oído decir a Sasuke

El chico le sonrió y le tomó la mano para retomar la caminata por la playa.

-Oye ¿Cómo es que estoy con la chica más hermosa de la escuela? ¿Es por mi encanto o mi trasero de modelo?-Sakura rió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro

-Creo que ha sido tu increíble modestia-rió

Sasuke rió con ella.

-Vaya, Sasuke está diciendo los halagos de los buenos-dijo Karin observando la pantalla, escondida en los arbustos con sus amigas

-Espero que Sakura aguante-dijo Ino

-Por lo menos no le dijo que era romántica-dijo Konan

Llegó la noche y ya una parte de los presentes en la fiesta estaban alrededor de la fogata.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Sakura medio riendo-se quema-su malvavisco se había asado demasiado y ahora estaba prendido fuego

Sasuke lo acercó a él y lo sopló.

-Gracias-dijo aún riendo

En otra fogata que estaba un poco más lejos que la que estaban Sasuke y Sakura, se encontraban MHTH con sus respectivas parejas, todas mirando a Sakura muy seria.

-No puedo creer lo idiota que es-dijo Tenten muy enojada

-Tenten, no te pongas así-dijo Hotaru-son cosas de ella, no debemos meternos

-¡Pero saldrá lastimada!-dijo Matsuri con los brazos de su novio rodeándola

-Vuelvo a repetir, no debemos meternos por más que nos duela, Sakura se caerá sola y aprenderá de su error, nosotras estaremos ahí para ella cuando esté triste ¿Verdad?-Hinata que no decía nada respondió

-No lo merece-dijo mirando la fogata

-Hinata…-dijo Hotaru

-No solo va a herirse a ella misma-miró a Sasuke-va a herir a Sasuke también y sé que Sasuke es malo con las chicas pero yo sé que a Sakura la quiere de verdad y jamás la lastimaría

Sus novios escuchaban la conversación con confusión.

-Chicas ¿De qué están hablando?-preguntó Neji abrazando por los hombros a su novia

-Nada chicos…no es algo que podamos decir-dijo Matsuri con tristeza

-Cambia esa expresión, no quiero verla-le dijo Gaara al oído-quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa-la chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por Gaara

-Te quiero Gaara-lo abrazó y Gaara acunó la cabeza de la chica en su pecho

-También yo-se besaron

Pain también había ido junto a Deidara y otros amigos de la universidad (Itachi aquí es dos años mayor que Sasuke, por lo tanto, Pain y Deidara tienen la misma edad). Pero discretamente buscaba a cierta chica para poder hablar, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Sasuke y Sakura reían mientras quitaban lo quemado del malvavisco, o sea todo. El chico puso su campera en los hombros de Sakura para que no tuviera frío.

-Oye-dijo Sasuke-¿Puedo llevarte a casa?

-Eh… ¿Ahora?-Sasuke asintió y se levantó-bueno, está bien

Le estiró la mano para ayudarla a levantarse como todo caballero.

-He…tengo que ir al baño-dijo Sakura en un momento de pánico, Sasuke la miró divertido-lo siento, demasiada información

-Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-su mirada la derritió por completo-tengo que ver si alguien puede llevar a Naruto ya que vino conmigo así que… ¿Quedamos en el coche?-Sakura asintió con nerviosismo

-Si, en el auto-Sasuke le soltó la mano y se fue

Sakura comenzó a ir hacia el auto, tomó la tira de su sostén y le habló a la cámara.

-Hola, necesito ayuda-soltó el sostén y se subió al auto

-No la preparamos para esto-dijo Karin

-Yo voy-dijo Konan y fue hacia el auto

Pain no encontraba a la chica con la mirada, a pesar de que habían arreglado para mañana en la noche, estaba ansioso de verla, a pesar de que vivía en su casa, quería verla fuera también y era bastante seguro que Konan estuviera en ese tipo de fiestas. Se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas amigo?-preguntó Deidara

-Iré a caminar, vuelvo en un rato-se fue

-Sakura-la chica se asustó al ver a Konan pero le abrió la puerta para que entrara

-Si me lleva a casa eh… ¿Qué hago?-dijo hablando rápido y muy nerviosa

-Tranquila, quiere llevarte a casa, eso significa que le gustas

-¿Crees que me atacará?-preguntó con inocencia

-No tonta, en todo caso será un beso, la primera cita es apta para todo público, haber ¿Sabes besar bien?-Sakura se sonrojó

-No…no lo sé ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

-Los chicos con los que te besas ¿No te dicen nada?-preguntó, Sakura no respondió-¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez?-nuevamente no dijo nada-¡Ah rayos! No importa, solo necesitamos un beso y debes dejarlo con ganas ¿Entendido?-Sakura no dijo nada, estaba demasiado nerviosa-hay dios, voy a tener que enseñártelo

-¿Ahora?-miró para ver si venía alguien

-Si ahora-se agachó para estar a su altura y la tomó de la cabeza-lo tomas así de ese pelo tan lindo que tiene, mantenle la mirada-dijo comenzando a bajar la voz

Pain caminó ya llegaba al final de la playa, más específicamente, hacia donde estacionaban los autos.

-Los labios se pueden tocar pero solo un roce, debes tentarlo-estaban muy cerca una de la otra y luego le das…un beso-se acercó y posó los labios sobre los de Sakura

-Oh dios…-escucharon la voz de alguien y se separaron

-¡Pain!-Konan se puso roja de los pies a la cabeza-ay no-Pain se encontraba mirando la escena y junto a él estaba su amigo rubio, Deidara aguantándose la risa

-Vámonos de aquí Deidara-lo tomó del brazo y se fue

-Oh no, debo explicarle-dijo Konan horrorizada

-¡Espera, ahí viene Sasuke!-le dijo Sakura

-¡Oh no!-gritó

-Ocúltate atrás-Konan fue hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta justo cuando Sasuke entraba al auto

Sakura sonrió emocionada, ya sabía cómo tenía que engatusar a Sasuke.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó al verla tan sonriente

-Si…si, todo bien, vayamos-dijo nerviosa

Sasuke se quedó callado por unos momentos, algo confundido.

-Claro…-arrancó el auto

-Konan sigue en el auto-dijo Karin

-¿Qué?-dijo Ino

-¡La estúpida sigue en el auto!-corrieron hacia el auto de Karin y siguieron a Sasuke

Mientras iban en la camioneta, Sasuke preguntó.

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?-preguntó el chico

Sakura estuvo a punto de responder pero contó hasta 3 para decir una buena respuesta.

-La música buena-Sasuke sonrió

-Creo que tengo algo de eso-estiró la mano hacia atrás buscando CD, justo donde estaba Konan tapada con una remera de Sasuke

Esta se tiró para atrás para que la mano de Sasuke no la tocara.

-_Rayos, rayos_-pensó Konan pegándose a la puerta de la parte trasera

-Aquí está-puso el CD donde comenzó a sonar Elvis COSTELLO

-¿Te gusta Elvis COSTELLO?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida

-Dime que no te gusta y te hecho del coche-Sakura rió

-¡Oh no, me encanta!-recibió un pellizco en el brazo-es decir, no está mal, da igual

Konan revisó entre las cosas de Sasuke y ¡Encontró un sostén! ¿Y que era peor? ¡Era suyo!, se lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no comienzas a contarme algún que otro secreto tuyo? Quiero saber algo de ti

-Eh…pues…si te lo cuento, tendría que matarte-dijo esto haciendo reír a Sasuke

Sasuke aparcó frente a la casa de Sakura y apagó la música. La miró.

-Muchas gracias-Sakura lo miró confundida-lo he pasado bien-esta vez sonrió

-Yo también-dijo con sinceridad y se desabrochó el cinturón, pero cuando miró hacia atrás, vio a Konan, allí recordó que debía hacer tiempo para que esta saliera del auto-He ¿Me acompañas a la puerta?-vio por el retrovisor que Karin aparcó a unos metros del auto del chico

-Claro-se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó del auto

Puso su mano en la espalda de la chica y pararon en el jardín.

-Sakura, puedo acompañarte a la puerta pero…-Sakura vio algo alarmada como Konan bajaba del auto con algo de dificultad ya que no quería hacer ruido-me entrarían ganas de besarte y…-se sonrojó y Sakura lo miró-me gustas mucho, no quisiera arriesgarme a ir muy deprisa-Sakura volvió a mirar disimuladamente hacia Konan, oh no, su falda se enganchó en la puerta del auto-así que para no torturarme, solo te daré las buenas noches-Sakura lo miró-buenas noches-volteó para irse pero Sakura lo volteó con algo de brusquedad como si fuera a besarlo y sus cabezas se chocaron

-¡AU!-se sostuvieron la parte lastimada-lo siento-se disculpó la chica

-No hay problema

-Está improvisando-dijo Ino-¿Qué ocurre?-ambas subieron la cabeza de la pantalla para darse cuenta de que Konan estaba enganchada al auto-demonios-esta luchaba para liberarse

-Bueno…adiós-dijo Sasuke algo decepcionado, en verdad quería que ocurriera algo esa noche pero no apresuraría a Sakura

Esta puso sus manos en la cabeza de Sasuke, justo como Konan le había dicho y lo acercó a ella.

-Me gustan los riesgos-le susurró antes de besarlo con lentitud, abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que Konan se había ido

Se separó de él y lo miró, tenía los ojos cerrados, había disfrutado del beso.

Los abrió y le sonrió a la chica.

Pero unos chorros de agua arruinaron el momento ¡Los regadores del jardín de habían encendido!

-¡Corre!-gritó Sakura riendo y lo llevó hacia la puerta

-Algo no va bien-dijo Karin al ver que la imagen de la cámara se distorsionaba y luego apagaba

Sasuke miró a la chica como se sacudía un poco el agua y luego ésta la miró.

Quedaron mirándose a los ojos por muy pocos segundos hasta que Sasuke terminó por acortar su distancia y volver a besarla.

Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y fue ahí cuando Sakura sintió una descargar eléctrica.

Pero no una de esas metafóricas, una literal, la cámara estaba dándole choques eléctricos.

-Oh-se separó de Sasuke-no quiero arriesgarme a…AU…ir muy rápido-abrió la puerta de su casa y entró con rapidez para después sacarse la cámara

Sasuke se tocó los labios y sonrió. Al fin había ocurrido lo que había anhelado en esos dos años, había besado a Sakura y lo había disfrutado muchísimo.

Se subió a su auto y se fue con una sonrisa estúpida adornándole la cara.

* * *

Hey there! espero que les haya gustado (lamento no poner capitulos tan seguido como antes, se me anda agotando el tiempo) y nos vemos en el proximo cap  
Pd: review?


	11. La cita perfecta

Sakura tomó una toalla del cesto de ropa y comenzó a secarse.

-Vaya cielo ¿Que ha ocurrido?-preguntó su madre al verla toda mojada

-Los regadores-dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-Eso puede arruinar una cita ¿He?-comenzó a lavar los platos

-No era una cita de verdad mamá

-Mira…-dijo seria-no creo que esto sea una buena idea-apagó el grifo y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla-eso de fingir que te gusta un chico…no quiero verte sufrir

-Yo no voy a sufrir, él sí-comenzó a caminar para irse pero la voz de su madre la detuvo

-Mi consejo…es que no lo hagas-Sakura miró a su madre

-Mamá…hay muchas cosas en las que te pido consejo y…esta no es una de ellas, lo siento pero… dime ¿Cuantos Sasuke Uchiha te han dejado tirada?

-Eso no es justo, he conocido algunos chicos muy buenos últimamente-se defendió

-Bueno genial, el guardavida, el ex-drogadicto y ¡Oh! Añadamos al alcohólico, tienes el trío perfecto-Julia miró a su hija sin poder creer lo que escuchaba ¿Que le había pasado a su niña?

-¿Desde cuándo eres así? Hace un mes no te hubieras gustado como estas ahora

-Hace un mes nadie me quería

-Yo si te quería, tus amigas te querían-Sakura se quedó callada

-Lo siento, es un poco tarde y estoy un poco-hizo señas con las manos

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo también estoy un poco…-imitó las señas de su hija

-Buenas noches-quiso volver a irse pero su madre volvió a hablar

-Sakura, ten cuidado quién finges ser…no quiero que olvides quién eres

-No era nadie así que…no me arriesgo a perder nada-se fue

Julia sintió ganas de llorar, estaba perdiendo a su hija.

Esa misma noche se juntaron las chicas a jugar videojuegos (así es ¡Las chicas también jugamos!). Por el momento, Sakura e Ino eran las que jugaban.

-¿Cuanto creen que Sasuke tarde en volver?-preguntó Konan

-Yo creo que unos…-Karin miró su reloj-30 segundos-se miraron entre si y corrieron hacia la ventana

¡Ahí estaba Sasuke llegando!

El teléfono de Sakura sonó.

-Es la quinta llamada-dijo Ino

-Es la llamada desesperada, atiéndelo-dijo Konan

Sakura puso el teléfono en altavoz.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Sakura, soy yo-la voz de Sasuke parecía ansiosa

Sakura no dijo nada, como demostrándole que no sabía quién era.

-Sasuke-las chicas detrás de Sakura rieron-Sasuke Uchiha

-¡Oh si! Hola-saludó-acabo de llegar ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues ¿Has pensado si harás algo mañana en la noche?-las chicas le hicieron señas a Sakura para que se acercara a la ventana donde estaban ellas, con el teléfono

-Si, en realidad si lo he pensado y… ¡Oh demonios!-exclamó

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay un pervertido estacionado frente a mi casa, creo que lo veo-Sasuke alarmado se agachó para desaparecer de la vista de Sakura-está en un jeep

-¿En…en serio? ¿Quieres que me acerque a ver?

-No, llamaré a la policía-Sasuke se alarmó todavía más

-Entonces hablamos luego-le cortó, prendió el auto y por nervios se fue hacia atrás chocando con un bote de basura

Las chicas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y se agacharon.

Sasuke salió de allí a toda velocidad.

Luego de un rato, cada una volvió a su casa.

Karin se sorprendió al encontrarse con Suigetsu en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Suigetsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundida

-Quería hablar contigo-se acercó a ella

-¿No podías esperar hasta el lunes?-se cruzó de brazos

-No, tengo que hablar contigo ahora-la pegó contra la pared

-¿Qué haces?

-Karin…me gustas-los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par y Suigetsu suspiró aliviado, por fin lo había dicho

-No bromees con eso que no es gracioso-Suigetsu la miró furioso, acaba de confesarle sus sentimientos de la manera más pura y ella se atrevía a decir que era mentira

-¡No es una broma! Es la pura verdad y te lo voy a demostrar-con brusquedad se acercó y la besó con furia

Karin no podía creer lo que ocurría ¡Suigetsu la estaba besando! Y demonios, besaba increíble y doble demonios, se sentía mejor que cuando besaba a Sasuke y triple demonios ¡Ella quería besarlo también!

Así lo hizo. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Se sentía endemoniadamente bien, la lengua de Suigetsu peleando con la suya, era una lucha por demostrar quién lo hacía mejor e iban bastante empatados. Karin se encontraba pegada a la puerta haciendo algo de ruido pero al parecer sus padres se encontraban demasiado dormidos para notarlo.

Las manos de Suigetsu paseaban por la cintura de la chica mientras que las de Karin paseaban por el pelo y la espalda del chico.

Se separaron en busca de aire y se miraron.

-Creo que ya demostré mi punto-dijo Suigetsu respirando entrecortadamente

-No lo he entendido bien, necesito que me lo expliques de nuevo ¿Te molestaría?-Suigetsu sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados

-Sin problemas-y volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso salvaje

Ino salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y su pelo envuelto en otra cuando oyó el sonido de su celular.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Ino ¿Cómo estás? Soy Sai-Ino sintió emoción interna

-¿Sai? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-no pudo evitar preguntar

-Si…bueno…es qué…se lo pedí a una de las animadoras-dijo con voz nerviosa haciendo reír a Ino, se lo imaginaba sonrojado en este momento y le causaba mucha ternura

-Está bien… ¿Que necesitabas?-preguntó educadamente

Oyó al chico carraspear.

-Pues…tenía ganas de…-al pobre no le salían las palabras, así que Ino lo ayudó

-¿Invitarme a salir?-hubo un leve silencio del otro lado de la línea, Ino se asustó-¿Sai? ¿Sigues ahí?

-¡Si, estoy aquí!-Ino rió

-Entonces…

-Pues si…quería invitarte a salir ¿Te gustaría?-Ino frunció los labios en pose pensativa, le gustaría salir con Sai, el era un muy buen chico y bastante guapo

Pero no era el momento, ahora estaban con lo de Sasuke, la cita con Sai debería de posponerse.

-Sai escucha-dijo en tono comprensivo-me encantaría salir contigo pero…

-Está bien, no importa, no te sientas obligada ni nada-sonaba triste

-¡No escucha! Realmente me gustaría, pero no es el momento adecuado, prometo, TE prometo que cuando llegue el momento de nuestra cita te lo haré saber ¿De acuerdo?-nuevamente no escuchó a nadie-Sai dime algo-pidió

-Está bien, lo entiendo-sonaba poco convencido-¿Cuándo crees que llegue el momento?-Ino sonrió

-Será muy pronto eso seguro-dijo con voz melosa-buenas noches

-Buenas noches-cortó

Ino miró su teléfono y sonrió como tonta. Le gustaba Sai, bastante.

Abrió la puerta de la casa de Pain (le dio una llave repuesto) sabiendo lo que debía hacer, no podía quedarse en la casa por mucho tiempo.

-Hermanita llegaste-dijo Oliver, estaba viendo televisión con sus dos amigos

-Oliver nos vamos de aquí-Konan se dirigió a su habitación para empacar lo poco que tenía

-¿Irse?-preguntó Lizzie

-¿De qué hablas Konan?-los tres chicos se levantaron y fueron a la habitación de la chica-¿Irnos a donde?

-Nos vamos a un hotel o algo así, no podemos volver a casa pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí-la chica guardaba a toda velocidad, paró un momento y se dio vuelta-ve a guardar tus cosas-ella lloraba

-Konan ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupado su hermano

-¡Ve a guardar tus cosas!-gritó histérica

Oliver no dijo nada y fue a su habitación.

-¿Que ocurrió Konan?-preguntó Zack esta vez

La chica negó con la cabeza y colgó su mochila en su hombro.

-Nada chicos, quiero agradecerles en serio su hospitalidad y cuando Pain llegue también agradézcanle ¿Sí?-salió de la habitación

-¡No queremos que te vayas!-lloriqueó Lizzie siguiéndola

-Lo siento, así son las cosas-Oliver llegó con su mochila cabizbajo-nos vamos-se fueron

Tuvieron que ir a un hotel y Konan buscaría un trabajo para mantenerse.

Pain abrió la puerta de su casa mientras entraba con Itachi y Deidara y fue bombardeado por preguntas.

-¡¿Que le hiciste a Konan?!-gritó histérica su hermana

-Ya cállate Elizabeth-dijo enojado cerrando la puerta cuando sus amigos entraron

-¡No me calles imbécil!-gritó sorprendiendo a los 3 mayores ya que nunca la habían escuchado insultar en su vida-¡Te odio como no sabes cuánto!-comenzó a llorar-¡Por tu culpa Konan se fue!-salió corriendo hacia su habitación

Pain frunció el ceño ¿Konan se había ido? ¿Y quién le había dicho que se fuera? Que la haya visto besando a una chica no significaba que sería tan bastardo como para dejar a dos personas sin hogar.

Zack estaba mirando la tele casi sin prestarle atención pero se notaba que también estaba enojado con Pain.

-¿Quieres que volvamos otro día?-preguntó Itachi

-Creo que será lo mejor, más como están las cosas ahora-dijo Pain mirando a su hermano

-Nos vemos en mi casa la próxima semana ¿Les parece?-preguntó Deidara

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Nos vemos, suerte-Itachi y Deidara se fueron

Pain suspiró, luego se pondría a buscar a Konan.

Al otro día Sasuke invitó a salir a Sakura.

-Vaya-la llevó al restaurante donde ella trabajaba-conozco este lugar…-dijo sarcásticamente

-Sí, lamento haberte traído aquí a las chicas pero quería darte un poco de celos-Sakura se sorprendió sin poder evitarlo ¿Sasuke quería darle celos? Eso significaba que le gustaba desde antes-pero no te preocupes, no comeremos aquí-Sakura lo miró con las cejas levantadas

-¿A no?

-No, cenaremos…-salió por la puerta que daba al puerto-allí

-¡Oh por dios!

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Ino mirando la pantalla que sostenía Karin en sus manos

-No sé, deben estar afuera, está muy oscuro-recorrieron todo el restaurante sin resultados-definitivamente está afuera, vamos

Konan caminaba despacio, arrastrando los pies, se encontraba muy deprimida y poco le importaba lo que ocurriera hoy.

-¡Vamos Konan!-Ino la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera

-Me quiero morir-dijo Karin abriendo la boca hasta el piso

Konan levantó la mirada del suelo y al igual que sus dos amigas abrió los ojos y la boca.

-¿Alguna vez las ha llevado en barco? ¡A mí nunca me ha llevado en barco!-exclamó Ino

-Nunca-dijo Konan bastante sorprendida

-Esto debe ser especial-terminó Ino

-No está preparada para esto-dijo Karin-¡HEY! Los pierdo los pierdo-la pantalla se apagó-tenemos que seguirlos

Sakura dejó de escuchar a las chicas ¿Algo habría ocurrido con ellas? No importa, lo averiguaría mañana. La cita con Sasuke iba de maravilla y no quería arruinarla con su preocupación.

Si ella soñara una cita perfecta, Sasuke definitivamente la haría mejor.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo aparecen los delfines?-preguntó con una sonrisa Sakura

-¿Los…los…?-Sasuke se asustó ¿Algo había salido mal en su cita?

-¡No, no! No te equivoques, la cita va de maravilla pero… ¿Tanto miedo te da ser tu mismo?-puso una mano en el brazo del chico-no necesito que te esfuerces tanto, lo estás haciendo muy bien-Sasuke se alivió y disfrutó la caricia que Sakura le daba a su brazo que pronto subió a su mejilla

-Es justo-Sakura bajó la mano-lo que ocurre es que…es…muy difícil tratar de impresionarte-Sakura frunció el ceño confundida

-¿A mí?-Sasuke sonrió levemente

-Sakura por favor, sales de la nada y tienes a toda la escuela a tus pies-Sakura rió con nerviosismo

-No creo que sea tan controladora, tú eres el capitán del equipo y el chico más popular-Sasuke suspiró fastidiado

-Gané fama por ser buen deportista y gustarle a las chicas pero si preguntas a cualquiera, me odian-Sakura se quedó callada

-No digas eso Sasuke, nadie te odia-dijo con sinceridad

-Esa es una cruel mentira Sakura, las mujeres me adoran y los hombres me envidian, y…aunque no debería decirte esto, le rompo el corazón a una mujer, todas comienzan a odiarme, una hasta intentó matarme-trató de que sonara como broma pero no lo logró

-Sasuke yo…te diré la verdad quieras creerla o no, yo no te odio-Sasuke tomó su mano y la besó

-Y eso me alegra más de lo que piensas

Sakura no podía creer lo que había dicho ¿Cuándo había dejado de odiarlo? ¿Acaso no lo odiaba por haberla dejado plantada a los 15? Ahora de la nada le decía lo contrario ¿Que estaba ocurriéndole?

-Y aunque no lo creas, pongo todo mi corazón para mantener mi fama

-¿La fama de malo?-preguntó con diversión

-Mi fama, la que tengo ahora, es lo único que tengo-se acercó para besarla pero Sakura habló

-Es muy fácil que te lo rompan-susurró sin poder evitarlo

Sasuke se alejó y luego de unos momentos, sonrió.

-¿Bailas?

-¿Qué?-Sasuke tiró de ella hacia el centro del barco haciéndola bailar con la música de fondo-no soy buena bailarina

-Solo necesitas a alguien que sepa guiarte-dijo con una sonrisa y comenzaron a bailar

Se divirtieron toda la noche, Sakura había dejado de pensar en la venganza y había comenzado a pensar en las mariposas que sentía su estomago ahora.

Las sentía al ver los ojos de Sasuke, al ver su sonrisa, cuando le hablaba, la tocaba, esto no le podía pasar a ella ¡Se había enamorado de Sasuke, otra vez!

El protagonista de sus pensamientos la sacó de ellos.

-Sakura, hay algo que me gustaría decirte-esta lo miró, aún estaban bailando, de forma más lenta y más pegaditos

-Dime-se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la pelirrosa

-Hay una razón porque te haya dejado plantada hace 2 años-Sakura se quedó de piedra ¿Porque tenía que arruinarlo e ir para ese lado?

-No importa eso-se separó de él y se volteó

-No quiero que eso quede inconcluso-dijo Sasuke-déjame decirte porque no fui-Sakura se dio vuelta y lo miró-yo estaba preparándome para salir, estaba completamente emocionado y justo cuando abría la puerta sonó el teléfono-tragó saliva-era el hospital, mis padres habían tenido un accidente-el ceño de Sakura se aflojó y sintió un nudo en la garganta-ellos fallecieron al momento-bajó la mirada-quise llamarte pero mi celular se quedó sin batería…y al otro día te habías ido

Sakura sintió que el corazón comenzaba a ir más rápido y lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, después de todo Sasuke si había querido ir a su cita.

-Lo lamento mucho Sakura yo…-pero la chica lo interrumpió abalanzándose sobre él para besarlo

-No hay nada que perdonar, yo lo lamento, no sabía…lo de tus padres-le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó-¿Cómo lo llevas?-sintió que Sasuke la estrujaba contra él

-Eso no importa ahora, solo importamos nosotros-Sakura sonrió y el chico le besó la sien-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-susurró

Sakura se heló, el amor de su vida acababa de pedirle ser su novia, su novia real, una a la que él mostraría a todos, a la que no engañaría.

Había logrado su objetivo, había enamorado a Sasuke, sino no le hubiera dicho eso.

-Si-dijo con emoción y lo abrazó

Pero ese sí no había sido por obligación, para seguir el plan, no, había sido porque realmente lo deseaba.

* * *

_Les gustó? Merece un review?_

_Permitanme decirles que esta historia ya esta llegando al final, así que continuen con sus comentarios alentadores para poder llegar al gran final!_

_nos leemos mas tarde!_


End file.
